Voyage vers l'Est
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Erebor est aux griffes du Dragon, la Moria est aux mains des Gobelins et des Orcs. Thorin vit l'exil comme il peut, traité en paria, méprisé par les Hommes. Les années passent, et il n'oublie pas. Il ne pardonne pas. Mais que peut-il faire ? [Participation au Secret Santa 2015 du Collectif Noname !] JOYEUX NOËL ADRAËN !
1. Thorin - I

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une très joyeuse année 2016 !**

 **Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté (et que je n'ai pas répondu aux divers MP et reviews, ça va venir, c'est promis, pas taper ;-;) !  
**

 **Me revoilà donc avec ma participation au Secret Santa du Collectif Noname (je ne suis pas en retard, miracle), spécialement destinée à... roulement de tambours... ADRAËN ! Wahou, j'avais déjà la pression, mais en plus j'écris pour le seul et unique représentant masculin du collectif !  
Je te souhaite un très, très joyeux Noël (le 5 janvier, oui oui) et j'espère vraiment que cette fic te plaira et correspondra à tes attentes !**

 **Il y aura 10 chapitres (qui ne sont pas tous écrits, mais ça avance !), et je vais reprendre mon rythme de publication lundi/jeudi (oui bon on est mardi mais c'est exceptionnel voilà ! :p), au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé l'écriture, auquel cas je pourrai accélérer si ça vous dit !**

 **Je remercie bien évidemment les merveilleux Lutins à Paillettes du Collectif pour avoir eu l'idée de ce Secret Santa et pour le boulot incroyable qu'elles ont fourni ! Et également mon irremplaçable bêta, Nalou, comme d'habitude ;)  
**

 **C'est ma première participation pour le fandom du Hobbit, soyez gentils ? :3**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

CLANG !

Le son du marteau cognant le métal résonna dans la forge presque déserte, couvrant un instant le ronflement du feu. Le Nain s'essuya le front d'un revers de l'avant-bras, repoussant au passage une mèche échappée du lien de cuir qui retenait ses cheveux sur sa nuque.

Il travaillait mécaniquement, son esprit vagabondant tandis que ses mains s'activaient. Comme chaque jour, ses souvenirs envahissaient ses pensées comme les Orcs avaient envahi la Moria, des années plus tôt. Indélogeables.

CLANG !

Il mit toute sa force dans le coup. La lame prenait peu à peu forme sur l'enclume, encore un peu brute mais déjà joliment recourbée. L'acier rougeoyait, et le forgeron le replongea dans les braises pour le rendre à nouveau malléable, activant d'une main le lourd soufflet de cuir pour attiser les flammes.

Dans sa tête, le fracas métallique était celui des épées contre les boucliers. Oh, comme il aimerait être en train de forger une épée. Il pensa à la sienne, soigneusement emballée et dissimulée sous son lit. Il la sortait, parfois, juste pour s'imprégner de la sensation de la garde sous ses doigts déshabitués.

CLANG !

Martelant sa création, ignorant la sueur qui ruisselait sur ses tempes et les marques de suie qui parsemaient son visage et ses bras nus, il ne fit pas attention aux pas de l'homme qui s'approchait dans son dos. Il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait, et il n'avait aucune envie de se retourner. Il savait qu'il verrait un corps sec et musclé, bien trop grand à son goût, des cheveux dorés tressés bizarrement, et des yeux clairs rougis par la touffeur qui régnait dans la forge. La voix douce qui s'adressa à lui le fit tout juste réagir.

« Thorin.

Le nain lui adressa un hochement de tête raide entre deux coups de marteau.

\- Maître Allvin, grommela-t-il.

Même après des années, le nom lui écorchait encore la gorge. Et l'homme qui le portait lui inspirait toujours autant de haine. Il ressemblait beaucoup trop à un elfe – avec un tempérament de troll. Autant dire peu de chances d'obtenir une place élevée dans l'estime de Thorin.

\- Encore au travail à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je voulais terminer cette faux.

\- Hmm », répondit simplement Allvin en jetant un œil critique à la lame incurvée sur l'enclume.

Sans plus se préoccuper du maître forgeron – son employeur – Thorin saisit fermement l'extrémité large de la lame dans sa pince, et la plongea vivement dans le tonneau d'eau glacée qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le sifflement brutal de la vapeur le fit à peine frémir. Il était habitué. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sortit la lame et l'inspecta. Elle luisait doucement sous la lumière changeante des brasiers et des lanternes, encore un peu noircie de suie. Une fois polie et aiguisée, elle serait parfaite. Satisfait par l'aspect de l'acier, il déposa son œuvre sur un tas de chiffons huilés qui l'attendaient. Il replia soigneusement l'étoffe sur le métal.

« Je l'affûterai demain, lança-t-il en direction de l'homme.

\- Marken la veut pour demain soir.

\- Elle sera terminée. Le charpentier m'a amené le manche ce matin.

Le dénommé Allvin hocha la tête et épousseta son tablier de cuir d'un air absent.

\- Tu as encore fait une œuvre d'art. Quand comprendras-tu que c'est l'aspect fonctionnel qui intéresse les gens ici ?

Thorin serra les dents sous l'insulte. Car c'en était une, d'insulte, déguisée en compliment moqueur. Allvin n'avait jamais pris la peine de masquer son mépris envers le Nain.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Maître Allvin. Les mauvaises habitudes dues à mon éducation, grinça-t-il, dissimulant avec difficulté le venin dans sa voix.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre cet emploi. Pas encore un. Il avait déjà suffisamment mauvaise réputation – inutile d'aggraver son cas. Plus personne ne l'accepterait. Le forgeron se contenta d'un bref ricanement.

\- Tu as toujours eu le sarcasme facile, hein ? Allez, dépêche-toi. Je veux fermer la forge pour ce soir. »

Thorin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et vérifia que son feu était suffisamment calme pour être laissé sans surveillance. Il rangea ses outils, ôta son lourd tablier de cuir et l'accrocha avec les autres.

« Bonsoir, Maître Allvin, lança-t-il juste avant de sortir.

\- Sois à l'heure demain matin », répliqua seulement l'intéressé.

Thorin haussa les épaules. Il était toujours ponctuel. Allvin prenait juste plaisir à être désagréable et à piétiner la fierté de son employé.

Le nain repoussa le lourd battant de bois derrière lui, et réprima un frisson. L'air hivernal contrastait durement avec la chaleur intense de la forge. Thorin respira profondément, tentant vainement de retrouver dans ces montagnes le parfum de _sa_ montagne. Il secoua la tête, et s'approcha d'une congère intacte près du chemin. Il se frictionna vigoureusement les bras et le visage avec la neige fraîche, enlevant le plus gros de la suie qui le maculait.

Il suivit ensuite la petite route de terre qui menait aux quelques dizaines de maisons agglutinées qui formaient le village. La forge était largement excentrée pour éviter les risques d'incendies et le vacarme du métal après la nuit tombée.

Thorin atteignit son but au bout de quelques minutes de marche rapide. Il gratta la semelle de ses lourdes bottes sur la barre métallique fixée en bas du mur avant d'entrer, et fut accueilli par sa logeuse.

« Vous rentrez de plus en plus tard, Monsieur Thorin, remarqua-t-elle en se levant de son fauteuil au coin de l'âtre. Heureusement que je vous ai gardé du potage sur le feu.

\- Merci, Gallerna », répondit-il simplement.

Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée qu'elle l'appelle simplement Thorin, alors qu'elle-même insistait pour qu'il n'utilise que son prénom pour s'adresser à elle. La vieille guérisseuse avait haussé les épaules à chaque fois qu'il lui avait fait la remarque. « Tout le monde au village m'appelle Gallerna, alors autant que vous fassiez de même. Et vous ne me faites pas l'effet de quelqu'un que je peux appeler par son prénom », répétait-elle inlassablement. Alors il avait laissé tomber – et intérieurement, le fait qu'elle lui donne du « Monsieur » apaisait un peu son amour-propre passablement entamé par sa situation.

Il s'assit donc à la table tandis qu'elle lui apportait un grand bol d'une soupe épaisse, un morceau de pain chaud et une tranche de lard grillé.

« Vous en faites trop, Gallerna, protesta-t-il. Je suis capable de préparer mon repas, vous n'êtes pas là pour me servir.

\- Monsieur Thorin, pour la mille sept cent vingt-troisième fois, quitte à faire à manger pour moi, je fais à manger pour vous.

Le Nain laissa échapper un rire amer.

\- Vous avez vraiment compté ?

\- Oh, à deux ou trois fois près, oui. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué, vous me dites la même chose tous les jours depuis bientôt cinq ans… répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire indulgent. Mangez, Monsieur Thorin, pendant que c'est chaud. Et racontez-moi votre journée, s'il vous plaît. »

Thorin eut un sourire un peu plus convaincu. C'était devenu un petit rituel pour eux. Gallerna ne quittait sa maison que si quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide et ne pouvait se déplacer ; sinon, les habitants du village venaient chez elle directement pour chercher soins et conseils. Et comme elle entretenait une vieille rancune envers Allvin, Thorin pouvait se permettre de lui parler de ses relations épineuses avec son employeur…

En remontant dans sa chambre, Thorin sentit son humeur s'assombrir à nouveau. Ses discussions avec Gallerna l'aidaient généralement à se soulager un peu, mais ce n'était que partie remise, et ses pensées noires retrouvaient leur place dès la distraction terminée.

Comme chaque soir, il se demanda s'il parviendrait un jour à se remettre. A oublier, ou au moins à vivre avec. Car il ne vivait pas, non – sa situation tenait plutôt de la survie. Il avait l'impression d'être en suspens, dans une boucle infernale où tous les jours se ressemblaient jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus les distinguer les uns des autres.

Il avait la main sur la poignée de porte lorsque la voix de sa logeuse lui parvint, résonnant dans la cage d'escalier.

« Monsieur Thorin ! Quelqu'un demande à vous voir ! »

Il se figea, et fronça les sourcils. Quelqu'un ? Qui ça, quelqu'un ? Un vague instant, il se prit à espérer que ce soit un de ses anciens amis. Balin – que ne donnerait-il pas pour le revoir ? Ou Dwalin, ou n'importe qui à vrai dire. Mais ils étaient loin, et pourquoi se seraient-ils donné la peine de venir le voir, lui ? En une fraction de seconde, son cœur gonflé d'espoir se recroquevilla sous la douleur. Penser aux personnes qui lui manquaient, c'était comme penser à Erebor : futile et désespéré.

« Monsieur Thorin ? appela à nouveau la vieille femme, le tirant de ses pensées. Il dit que c'est important !

\- J'arrive » lança-t-il après s'être éclairci la gorge, sa voix refusant de sortir.

Il redescendit les marches au pas de course, le palpitant au bord des lèvres. Juste avant de tourner dans le vestibule de l'entrée, il s'efforça de calmer sa respiration, et déglutit. _Courage, Thorin. Arme ton cœur et durcis ton esprit, car ce qui vient ne peut être bon..._

Il avança, et le masque impassible qu'il s'était composé se fissura presque immédiatement, laissant place à une expression méfiante. Gallerna était en pleine discussion avec un homme immense, vêtu d'une ample et longue robe de laine grise, et à la barbe de même couleur. Son front était dégarni, mais ses cheveux tombaient, broussailleux, plus bas que ses épaules. Et au milieu de son visage ridé, deux yeux couleur d'acier le perçaient de part en part.

« Oh, Monsieur Thorin, vous êtes descendu ! Allez donc vous installer près de la cheminée, je vais vous apporter du thé. À moins que vous ne vouliez boire autre chose ?

\- Du thé serait parfait », répondit l'homme.

Il avait une voix profonde, légèrement rauque, et une intonation étonnamment douce. Gallerna acquiesça et disparut dans la cuisine avec un sourire, les laissant seuls, face à face.

L'inconnu parcourut Thorin du regard, et celui-ci se sentit jaugé, mis à nu par ces yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange. Il s'efforça de conserver son calme, mais sentait la tension monter, presque palpable, jusqu'à ce que l'homme prenne la parole.

« Vous n'êtes pas facile à trouver, Thorin, fils de Thrain, déclara-t-il en arquant un sourcil épais.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? répliqua le Nain, surpris et suspicieux de cet homme qui connaissait son nom et celui de son père.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je vous connais, et je connais votre lignée. Je porte bien des noms, mais l'on me connaît souvent sous celui-ci : je m'appelle Gandalf. Je suis le Magicien Gris, et je vous apporte des nouvelles.

Les yeux de Thorin s'agrandirent. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Gandalf personnellement, mais n'importe qui en Terre du Milieu avait entendu parler du magicien errant. Thror en parlait parfois, alors que Thorin n'était qu'un jeune Nain et qu'Erebor était riche et resplendissante.

\- Gandalf… murmura-t-il en l'observant attentivement. On dit que vos nouvelles sont synonymes de malheur.

\- Les messages que je vous apporte ne sont pas tous noirs. Mais n'en discutons pas debout dans l'entrée. Allons, installons-nous devant le feu que votre logeuse a si gentiment entretenu pour nous, et je vous parlerai de ce que j'ai appris. »

Thorin hocha la tête, et guida Gandalf dans la salle à manger. Le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, et deux fauteuils semblaient les attendre. Juste comme ils s'asseyaient, Gallerna entra à son tour, chargée d'un plateau avec deux bols fumants et une panière remplie de petits pains.

« Monsieur Gandalf, avez-vous faim ? Il reste du potage, et je peux également vous préparer du lard grillé ou sortir du fromage, proposa-t-elle, mais le magicien secoua la tête avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Merci, mais c'est inutile. J'ai dîné à l'auberge du village.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Je suppose que vous y avez pris une chambre ?

\- C'est tout à fait exact, ma chère Gallerna.

\- Alors je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps, et vous souhaite la bonne nuit. »

La guérisseuse se retira dans sa chambre, et le silence régna quelques instants, le Nain et le Magicien se faisant face en buvant leur thé à petites gorgées.

Puis Gandalf se rencogna dans son siège, ses mains entourant son bol sans paraître se brûler.

« Comme je le disais plus tôt, j'ai eu du mal à vous trouver. Voilà plusieurs mois que je suis en voyage à votre recherche.

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

\- Parce qu'on m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message. Mais je vais commencer par la mauvaise nouvelle, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Faites.

 _Il n'y a guère de nouvelles agréables dans ma vie désormais, de toute façon. Alors une de plus…_

\- Thorin, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que votre père Thrain est décédé.

A cela, le nain laissa échapper un rire sec.

\- Nul ne l'a vu depuis la mort de Thror, devant la Moria, il y a bientôt huit décennies. Je ne m'étais pas bercé d'illusions à son sujet.

Gandalf hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé, bien par hasard. J'étais sur une affaire tout autre, qui vous concerne peu. Tout à l'extrémité de la Forêt Noire, dans la vieille forteresse, je recherchais un Nécromancien, et dans ses cachots, j'ai trouvé Thrain. Il était mourant, à moitié fou, et n'a su me dire votre nom. Il m'a transmis quelque chose pour vous, et j'ai fait de longues recherches pour découvrir votre nom, et une longue route pour vous trouver.

\- Dans les cachots du Nécromancien… ? demanda Thorin, sans comprendre.

\- Je ne saurais vous dire comment il s'était retrouvé là. Aussitôt après m'avoir délivré son message, il a exhalé son dernier soupir. »

Le nain hocha la tête. Bien qu'effectivement, il n'ait jamais pensé revoir son père, apprendre sa mort était un coup dur. Mais le magicien ne lui laissa pas le temps de pleurer, et reprit son discours tout en fouillant les poches de sa robe.

« Il m'a donné ceci, annonça-t-il en tirant un parchemin d'un repli d'étoffe.

Il le déplia avec précaution, dévoilant une carte en assez bon état, que Thorin reconnut immédiatement, malgré la lumière mouvante des flammes.

\- C'est… commença-t-il, mais sa voix refusa d'aller plus loin, et il se tut.

\- Erebor », fit simplement Gandalf.

Thorin saisit le parchemin d'une main fébrile. D'un doigt tremblant, il parcourut les lignes fines, les noms, les runes dont il était sûr qu'elles étaient tracées de la main de son grand-père Thror. Il ravala les larmes qu'il sentait monter, et tenta d'ignorer les griffes qui s'étaient refermées sur son cœur.

« … Pourquoi… Pourquoi mon père voudrait-il me transmettre ceci ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. Erebor n'est plus. Erebor ne sera plus jamais.

Gandalf le regarda avec des yeux remplis de douceur.

\- Parce que votre père avait encore de l'espoir. Parce qu'il a cru, jusqu'au dernier instant, en son fils, et en l'avenir de son royaume perdu.

Thorin replia soigneusement la carte, et la tendit au magicien d'un geste brusque.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, Gandalf ? Que croyez-vous accomplir ? J'ai quitté le Mont Solitaire dans la panique générale, le feu et l'odeur des corps brûlés, il y a près de quatre-vingt ans. J'ai vu les miens tomber d'une malédiction à l'autre, laissant le dragon derrière eux pour mieux se jeter dans les crocs des Wargs et des Gobelins. J'ai vu Azog décapiter le Roi d'un coup de sa lame maudite. J'ai entraîné le reste de mon peuple vers une vie humiliante, et me suis fait traiter en paria où que j'aie demandé l'asile. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de cette carte ? Que je la contemple avec nostalgie au coin du feu les soirs d'hiver, jusqu'à ce que la douleur me fasse me jeter avec elle dans les flammes ? »

Le nain se leva et tourna le dos à Gandalf, tremblant d'une colère à peine contenue. Il avait essayé. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie. Il avait enfin trouvé un emploi stable, un logement accueillant. Et voilà que ce magicien venait piétiner ses efforts… Thorin serra les mâchoires à en faire grincer ses dents.

« Partez, Gandalf.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, contra le mage calmement. Je n'ai pas fait des lieues et des lieues à cheval pour me faire renvoyer d'un « partez, Gandalf ». Rasseyez-vous, Thorin, et soyez digne de celui qu'on appelle Ecu-de-Chêne.

\- Je ne mérite plus ce nom, murmura Thorin en fermant les yeux, toujours dos au magicien. Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais.

\- Vous le mériteriez si vous vous donniez la peine de m'écouter, s'agaça Gandalf. Je ne vous ai pas apporté cette carte sans raison, Thorin. Ces runes ne sont pas juste décoratives, et vous n'êtes pas le premier Nain que j'aie rencontré dans ma quête. Je ne pense pas me tromper en me disais que vous connaissez un certain Oin.

Thorin fit volte-face en entendant le nom, et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans l'estomac.

\- Oin, vous avez rencontré Oin – comment va-t-il ? Et –

\- Calmez-vous, Thorin. Rasseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Oin se porte bien, ainsi que son frère Gloin. Et lui aussi a des nouvelles pour vous. »

Thorin pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de poser mille et une questions. Qu'étaient devenus ses amis ? Que faisaient-ils ? Où étaient-ils ? Mais Gandalf le tira de la spirale d'interrogations dans laquelle il menaçait de se noyer.

« Bien. Vous savez donc qu'Oin possède certains dons d'interprétation et d'analyse.

\- En effet, fit Thorin en se rasseyant lentement – ses jambes promettaient de lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Si je vous dis que des corbeaux ont été vus partant vers l'Est, ça ne vous avancera probablement pas à grand-chose. Mais Oin y a reconnu, avec _certitude_ , que c'était l'accomplissement, ou tout du moins le signal d'un vieux présage.

Thorin fronça les sourcils. Ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Puis il murmura :

\- Quand on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la bête prendra fin…

Gandalf arqua un sourcil broussailleux, et le nain s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Mais… Ce n'est qu'une comptine ! Cette rengaine était déjà connue bien avant l'arrivée de Smaug au Mont Solitaire…

\- Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant avec les prophéties, mon cher Thorin, c'est qu'elles peuvent apparaître à un moment tout à fait indépendant de leur date de réalisation, sourit le magicien. En ce qui nous concerne, je dois dire que nous sommes plutôt chanceux qu'elle ait été révélée _avant_ de se réaliser.

\- Pas si vite, attendez, protesta Thorin. Vous êtes en train de me dire… Des corbeaux retournent vers la Montagne, et ça signifie que Smaug… ?

\- Je ne saurai vous dire ce qu'il en est de Smaug, à part que son « règne » est censé « prendre fin ». Il n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Je doute qu'il soit mort – la longévité d'un dragon est sans pareille – mais inactif, endormi…

Gandalf haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que vous faites ici, Gandalf. Ou plutôt pourquoi vous le faites. Car vous essayez de réveiller l'ancien Thorin, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous fourvoyez, Gandalf, je ne suis plus le même Nain. Ma vie a changé. Erebor est perdue, conclut Thorin d'un ton amer.

Le magicien se leva et fit quelques pas, les yeux fixés sur la cheminée.

\- Je vais rester quelques jours à l'auberge du village. Réfléchissez, Thorin. Si vous décidez que passer le restant de votre vie à forger des socs de charrue vous convient, je n'insisterai plus. »

Sur ces mots, il retourna dans l'entrée, décrocha sa cape et son chapeau de la patère et saisit le long bâton appuyé contre le mur, et sortit sans rien ajouter de plus.

Resté seul, Thorin fixa d'un œil noir le fauteuil vide qui lui faisait face. Non, pas exactement vide – sur le coussin reposait, narquoise, la carte d'Erebor. Le nain fut un instant tenté de la jeter dans les flammes, mais il retint son geste au dernier moment, la repliant délicatement. Il jeta un œil au feu, qui n'était plus qu'un tas de braises rougeoyantes, et remonta dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

Le cœur étrangement serré, il glissa la carte sous son lit, aux côtés de son épée et de son armure. Puis il procéda à ses ablutions nocturnes, mécaniquement. Il se déshabilla, conservant le pantalon de laine fine qu'il portait sous ses vêtements chauds, et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage, mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers le miroir qui surplombait sa petite bassine.

Ce qu'il y voyait le frappait pour la première fois de plein fouet. Il avait été tellement profondément enfoncé dans ses sombres souvenirs et sa vie désespérée qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment observé depuis qu'il était parti de la Moria, quatre-vingt ans plus tôt – mais la rencontre avec Gandalf l'avait secoué, tiré de sa torpeur.

Son reflet le regardait sans aménité, une expression de choc et de tristesse indicible tirant ses traits. Ses yeux bleus ressortaient toujours sur son visage encadré de mèches sombres, mais ses longs cheveux noirs étaient désormais striés d'argent, et Thorin prenait soudain toute la mesure du temps qui s'était écoulé. Quatre-vingts ans… Même compte tenu de l'exceptionnelle longévité des Nains (qui n'atteignait pas celle des Elfes, mais dépassait de loin celle des Humains), ce n'était pas rien. Il était passé de jeune prince héritier à un nain brisé dont la vieillesse menaçait de pointer le bout de son nez.

Thorin se détourna du miroir, les mots de Gandalf résonnant dans son esprit. _Passer le restant de votre vie à forger des socs de charrue._ Il eut un sourire nerveux, amer. Le restant de sa vie n'était pas si court que ça, et rien ne garantissait qu'il supporterait Allvin jusqu'au bout. Ou qu'Allvin, lui, le garderait comme employé… Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Reconquérir Erebor, au nez et à la barbe du dragon ?

Le nain s'étendit sur son lit, repoussant les épaisses couvertures de laine, et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il s'autorisa à rêver. Reprendre Erebor… Les souvenirs du royaume détruit l'envahirent tout entier. La beauté de la montagne et des salles creusées par les Nains, les forges immenses et puissantes, les ouvrages magnifiques que les mains rudes parvenaient à façonner, n'ayant rien à envier aux objets de facture elfique, les relations riches et solides entre Erebor et la ville humaine de Dale…

Puis… Le carnage. L'odeur de bois et de chair brûlés, le goût du sang sur sa langue, les fumées qui lui brûlaient les yeux aussi sûrement que ses larmes – Thorin ravala celles qu'il sentait monter. Il ne pleurerait plus. D'une voix basse, rauque, il répéta le présage d'Oin, et soudain, il s'aperçut qu'il avait pris une décision. Il préférait avoir des remords que des regrets.

 _Le règne de la bête prendra fin._ Oui. L'heure était venue.

* * *

 **Eeeet voilà pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous jeudi soir pour la suite !**

 **Laissez-moi une petite review si vous en avez envie, ça me fait toujours très plaisir de recevoir vos retours !**


	2. Thorin - II

**Bonjour !**

 **Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Merci à Nauss et Sanashiya pour vos fantastiques reviews ! Et Adraën, merci également : je suis super contente que le premier chapitre de ton cadeau t'ait plu ; j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur à tes yeux !**

 **Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Thorin n'entendait pas un traître mot de ce que racontait l'homme qui lui parlait. Il voyait très bien ses lèvres bouger, ses expressions animer son visage, et ses mains qui gesticulaient pour appuyer ses paroles, mais il aurait été incapable de dire de quoi il retournait.

Il avait passé la journée tendu comme un arc par l'impatience et la nervosité. Il comptait aller annoncer sa décision à Gandalf le jour même, mais son honneur et son amour-propre, si bafoués soient-ils, l'avaient poussé à travailler une dernière journée chez Allvin – ne serait-ce que pour tenir sa promesse de terminer la faux de Marken.

Et il en était là. Marken était agriculteur, comme nombre d'habitants du village, et il passait régulièrement commande d'outils à la forge. Ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et il appréciait généralement le travail de Thorin. Mais _Mahal_ , qu'il était _bavard._ Et si d'ordinaire, ses histoires parvenaient à tirer un tressaillement au coin de la bouche de Thorin (ce qui valait un immense sourire, connaissant le personnage et son humeur habituellement massacrante), cette fois-ci, le nain n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il se taise afin de pouvoir partir.

Au bout d'un temps qu'il ne saurait évaluer, mais qu'il qualifierait d'interminable, Thorin sentit la conversation s'étioler. _Enfin_.

« Bon, allez, faut que j'me rentre. Ma Mona aura sans doute préparé le dîner, et elle aime pas quand j'suis en retard, déclara Marken. Merci, M'sieur Thorin, pour la faux. Joliment faite, oui oui, joliment faite. L'bonsoir à la Gallerna, hmm ?

\- Je lui transmettrai. Merci à vous », répondit Thorin, aussi courtoisement que l'impatience le lui permettait, le gratifiant même d'un infime hochement de tête.

Marken lui claqua la main dans le dos et s'en fut en sifflotant, la faux sur l'épaule. Le nain roula des yeux avec un soupir, puis alla chercher Allvin qui discutait avec un autre de ses employés.

Le maître forgeron se tourna vers lui en l'entendant approcher, et Thorin lui désigna la petite bourse de cuir remise par le paysan.

« Le paiement de la faux de Marken, annonça-t-il. Il s'est montré satisfait de mon _œuvre d'art_ , persifla-t-il avec un mince rictus sardonique.

\- Toujours aussi caustique, hmm ?

Allvin commençait déjà à tendre la main, mais Thorin le retint.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. Maître Allvin, je vous présente ma démission.

\- Ta…

\- La fin du mois est passée de quatre jours, et vous ne m'avez pas encore versé mon salaire. Vous me devez donc sept pièces d'or et huit pièces d'argent – or, Marken a payé sa faux très exactement sept pièces d'or et _neuf_ pièces d'argent.

Thorin desserra le cordon de cuir, et en tira une pièce, qu'il déposa dans la main d'Allvin.

\- Et voilà, nos comptes sont bons.

\- Faites confiance au Nain pour les histoires d'argent, grinça le forgeron, visiblement agacé par l'insolence de Thorin, qui se contenta d'un salut de la tête.

\- Excellente idée, Maître Allvin, répondit-il d'un ton léger. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée, et vous fais mes adieux. Vous n'aurez plus à supporter ma présence », conclut-il.

Il se détourna, laissant Allvin serrer les poings. Le forgeron savait très bien que Thorin était dans son bon droit, et s'il était méprisant, il n'en était pas moins honnête. Le nain savait que tout vexé qu'il soit, Allvin ne lui ferait rien. Il quitta donc la forge en se sentant libéré d'un poids dont il n'avait même pas conscience avant de le sentir s'envoler, et il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers l'auberge du village, où Gandalf avait dit qu'il resterait.

La vieille enseigne de l'auberge se balançait dans le vent d'hiver en grinçant faiblement. Juste en dessous, sur le banc disposé à côté de l'entrée, Thorin trouva Gandalf confortablement installé, emmitouflé dans son épaisse cape sombre, en train de fumer une longue pipe. De temps à autres, il soufflait des nuages bleutés aux formes tout à fait extraordinaires, dragons, créatures étranges et même un trois-mâts particulièrement réaliste, flottant sur de la brume. Le Nain l'observa à distance pendant quelques instants avant de s'approcher.

« Gandalf, le salua-t-il, légèrement nerveux.

Le magicien sembla sortir d'une profonde torpeur, et leva des yeux perçants sur Thorin.

\- Thorin ! Bonsoir, bonsoir. Vous joindriez-vous à moi ? C'est la meilleure herbe à pipe de la Comté, et elle n'est pas facile à trouver dans les environs », affirma-t-il jovialement en lui tendant une blague à tabac bien rebondie.

Thorin la saisit en hochant la tête, avec la vague envie de demander où diable était la Comté, mais la perspective du tabac étouffa sa curiosité et il tira sa propre pipe d'une poche de sa cape. Lorsqu'il eut inspiré quelques bouffées et soufflé une paire de ronds de fumée parfaitement formés, il se lança à l'eau.

« Gandalf, j'ai réfléchi. Je vous demande pardon de vous avoir renvoyé si peu courtoisement hier, et je me dois également de vous remercier. Vous m'avez ouvert les yeux sur ma situation. Non seulement elle ne peut durer plus longtemps sans me rendre complètement fou, mais je dois aussi penser à... à mon peuple, ou ce qu'il en reste. Si tant est que les Nains de l'ancienne Erebor aient toujours un tant soit peu de respect et d'estime pour moi. Mais je ne saurai leur en vouloir si ce n'était pas le cas... Cela étant, ne serait-ce que pour la mémoire de mon grand-père Thror, Roi sous la Montagne, et de mon père Thrain, mort dans les cachots du Nécromancien... Je ne peux pas ignorer mon héritage. Si Oin dit vrai, alors il est temps de reprendre les armes, et de reconquérir le Mont Solitaire pour les Nains. »

Gandalf ne répondit pas immédiatement, tirant sur sa pipe avec un air pensif. Au bout de quelques instants, alors que Thorin était sur le point de lui demander s'il l'avait entendu, le magicien fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

« Pas ici. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

Sans ajouter un mot, il se leva et commença à marcher le long de la ruelle qui menait à la maison de Gallerna. Le nain sauta du banc et dut forcer le pas pour rattraper Gandalf.

« J'ai confiance en votre logeuse. Allons nous installer chez elle, je pense qu'elle n'y verra pas d'inconvénient », reprit le mage en ralentissant pour s'adapter au rythme du nain.

Thorin acquiesça silencieusement, et ils marchèrent les quelques minutes nécessaires à rejoindre la maison de la guérisseuse.

Celle-ci les accueillit avec plaisir et leur servit un repas chaud qu'elle avait préparé spécialement pour eux deux, car « Je ne savais pas si votre ami allait revenir, Monsieur Thorin, et je n'avais pas envie de me trouver sans rien à vous offrir », avait-elle affirmé en balayant ses protestations. Elle échangea quelques paroles avec eux, puis se retira dans sa chambre en déclarant qu'elle avait eu une longue journée.

Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte se refermer derrière elle, Thorin et Gandalf perdirent le sourire amical qu'ils lui avaient lancé en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Le mage posa ses couverts et croisa les doigts sous son menton, le regard brillant.

« Bien. Commençons. »

Thorin hocha la tête, et tira la carte de sa poche.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu juste avec la carte, sur une impulsion. Mon grand-père disait que vous étiez quelqu'un de réfléchi, même si on ne comprenait pas toujours vos plans au premier abord.

Gandalf sourit.

\- Non, certes. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai d'abord rencontré Oin. Pas exactement volontairement, c'était vous que je cherchais, mais j'avais retrouvé la piste de Nains exilés et cela indiquait forcément que j'étais sur la bonne voie. D'autant qu'à ce stade, je n'étais toujours pas certain de votre nom… J'ai longuement pesé le pour et le contre avant de vous chercher.

\- Vous avez envisagé de garder la carte ? demanda le nain, vaguement agacé à cette idée.

\- Non. Mais j'ai envisagé de vous la remettre en vous disant simplement que votre père vous la léguait. Sans vous révéler de prophétie, sans vous inciter à reprendre les armes.

\- Vous êtes un vieux manipulateur, grommela Thorin, mais sa voix ne contenait pas de venin, et Gandalf hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin, comme s'il recevait un compliment amusant. Bon, alors, comment procède-t-on ? Dites-moi tout ce que vous savez.

\- Je ne suis pas allé sur place, c'eût été une perte de temps. Mais d'après mes recherches, la ville de Dale a été reconstruite sur ses ruines, au nord d'Esgaroth en suivant la rivière. C'est une bourgade peu florissante, dont le commerce est principalement tourné vers la forêt de Mirkwood, où vivent toujours les Elfes de Thranduil.

\- Thranduil, siffla Thorin dans sa barbe, retenant tout juste le flot d'insultes qui se battait pour passer la barrière de ses dents.

Il se reconcentra sur les paroles du magicien.

\- Je pense que quel que soit le déroulement de votre voyage, vous devrez vous y arrêter pour vous ravitailler après la traversée de la forêt. Il sera probablement impossible de cacher votre objectif aux personnes que vous rencontrerez là-bas. Mais je pense que sur le restant du trajet, il vaut mieux garder votre but secret et rester discret. Des oreilles malveillantes traînent partout, ces temps-ci, et la rumeur de trésors enfouis peut éveiller bien des convoitises…

Thorin opina, la mine sombre.

\- En effet. Mais je ne peux y aller seul, Gandalf. Qui va se joindre à une quête si désespérée ?

\- Il y a des personnes qui vous accompagneraient dans la tombe, Thorin, n'en doutez pas un instant.

Le nain eut un rictus sarcastique, et repoussa son assiette vide. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- Mais où sont-ils ? Je ne sais comment joindre ceux en qui je pourrais avoir confiance…

\- C'est ici que je peux vous être utile. Puisque c'est moi qui vous plonge dans cette aventure, je peux bien vous mettre sur le chemin. Oin m'a confié rester en contact régulier avec Ori et ses cousins, Nori et Dori, ainsi que quelques autres Nains d'Erebor que vous connaissez très certainement. A qui voudriez-vous demander de vous accompagner ?

Thorin croisa les doigts et appuya son menton dessus.

\- Balin et Dwalin. Ce sont mes deux amis les plus proches. Je les ai négligés, dernièrement, et comme je n'ai pas cessé de déménager, ils ont sans doute perdu ma trace. Ori et ses cousins sont également de confiance... Oin et Gloin, oui, d'autant qu'Oin connait la prophétie et peut se révéler très utile. Mais Gloin, si je me souviens bien, a fui Erebor avec une femme et un nouveau-né… Je ne sais pas s'il voudra quitter sa famille pour se lancer dans le danger… Bombur et Bofur pourraient se révéler très utiles, ainsi que leur cousin Bifur…

\- Qu'en est-il de vos neveux ?

\- Trop jeunes, trancha Thorin en pinçant les lèvres. Ils sont à peines plus âgés que l'enfant de Gloin. Comment savez-vous que j'ai des neveux ?

Gandalf sourit, l'air vaguement fier de lui.

\- Je vous ai recherché pendant des mois, Thorin. J'ai étudié l'histoire d'Erebor, aussi rares et difficiles à trouver que soient les documents à ce sujet. Votre sœur est mentionnée ici et là, ainsi que ses enfants. Fili, et Kili après lui, sont vos héritiers tant que vous n'avez pas de descendance. Ne pensez-vous pas qu'ils devraient être de la partie ?

\- Gandalf, ce sont presque des enfants… Ils ont tout juste connu Erebor, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la guerre…

\- Ils ont connu la fuite et la terreur du dragon. Et leur mère…

\- Leur mère est sage. Bien plus que je ne le suis. Elle ne voudra sans doute pas voir ses enfants partir en guerre. Pourquoi insistez-vous à ce point ?

Gandalf haussa les épaules.

\- C'est votre famille. Je m'étais dit qu'ils avaient au moins le droit de savoir, mais c'est bien évidemment à vous de décider.

\- J'écrirai à ma sœur, soupira Thorin. Vous avez raison. Ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment de protéger quelqu'un à outrance mais… Fili et Kili sont les derniers espoirs des Nains d'Erebor, s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose, et surtout ils sont la prunelle des yeux de Dis. Ce sera à elle de trancher.

\- Très bien. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Cela fait dix nains, douze si vos neveux vous rejoignent.

\- Treize, avec moi, lâcha Thorin d'un ton peu convaincu. C'est si peu… Je pourrais demander à Dain. Les Nains des Monts de Fer sont des amis d'Erebor. Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à un conseil des chefs de clans, mais il s'en tient un au printemps, au Nord des Ered Luin. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici.

Gandalf pencha la tête sur le côté, pensif, puis se leva.

\- Du thé ? » demanda-t-il tout à trac, et Thorin accepta machinalement, pris au dépourvu.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Thorin réfléchit à ce qu'ils venaient de dire pendant que Gandalf s'affairait à préparer deux grandes tasses de thé, qu'il apporta, toutes fumantes, sur la table basse qui faisaient face à la cheminée du salon. Le nain le suivit mécaniquement, encore plongé dans ses pensées, et l'observa s'occuper de l'âtre, le regard absent.

Gandalf finit par s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils, et Thorin l'imita. Le feu les réchauffait agréablement, et le nain se surprit à avoir envie d'ôter ses chaussures pour mieux profiter de la chaleur. Puis le magicien reprit la parole, le regard sur les flammes.

« Je ne suis pas certain que l'armée de Dain soit plus efficace qu'un groupe de treize nains, en ce qui concerne notre problème. Une armée est impuissante contre un dragon. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est de la discrétion et de la subtilité…

Thorin fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'avez-vous en tête, Gandalf ?

\- Vous l'avez dit, l'entrée principale est condamnée. Il faudra trouver un autre passage – peut-être les runes inscrites sur la carte nous donneront-elles des indications. Je n'ai pas encore pris le temps de les étudier – et cela sans éveiller l'attention de Smaug. Il faudrait quelqu'un de léger, d'agile et de silencieux… oh !

Gandalf s'interrompit et eut un léger rire.

\- Je crois que je connais quelqu'un de tout à fait approprié. Oui, un véritable cambrioleur…

Thorin leva un sourcil, l'air suspicieux.

\- Un cambrioleur ?

\- Oui, Thorin. Il pourrait s'infiltrer en toute discrétion, et également évaluer la situation à l'intérieur de la Montagne… Décidément, oui, je crois que c'est une excellente idée.

\- Est-ce que ce _quelqu'un_ dont vous parler est de confiance ? grinça Thorin, peu enclin à accepter n'importe qui, mais Gandalf le rassura.

\- Absolument. Mais occupons-nous plutôt de rassembler votre troupe. Il faut que le message soit discret, au cas où une des lettres se perdrait, mais tout de même compréhensible… Mmh. »

Le magicien se perdit dans ses réflexions, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Thorin, voyant qu'il n'en tirerait plus rien avant un moment, reporta son regard sur le feu et sirota son thé en se plongeant dans ses propres pensées.

Treize Nains… C'était vraiment peu. Et un cambrioleur ? En quoi un cambrioleur les aiderait-il à vaincre un dragon ? Enfin, Gandalf avait l'air sûr de lui… Thorin haussa mentalement les épaules. Il allait quand même demander son aide à Dain. L'idée d'assister au conseil des clans installa une sensation étrange au creux de son estomac, mélange incertain de nostalgie, de culpabilité et d'impatience.

Il fut tiré brusquement de sa rêverie par le magicien, qui s'était redressé.

« Gandalf ? Vous partez ?

\- Pardon ? Non, pas du tout ! J'allais simplement me resservir du thé. Vous en voulez ?

Thorin secoua la tête, et se rencogna dans son siège tandis que Gandalf retournait dans la cuisine. Il eut tôt fait de revenir avec sa tasse pleine, et la déposa sur la petite table.

\- Avez-vous du papier ? De quoi écrire ? demanda le mage, et Thorin opina.

\- Dans ma chambre. Pour quoi faire ? interrogea-t-il en se levant à son tour et en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Gandalf le suivit.

\- Pour rédiger ces lettres, évidemment ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait du temps à perdre sur cette affaire. »

Ils redescendirent, les bras chargés de rouleaux de parchemin, d'une bouteille d'encre et d'une plume abîmée. Thorin tailla soigneusement cette dernière. Il ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis… Il ne savait trop quand, et il était plutôt surpris qu'elle ne soit pas encore tombée en poussière.

Installés à la table de la cuisine, ils commencèrent à rédiger un brouillon du message, mais Thorin ne tarda pas à étouffer un bâillement. Il avait travaillé toute la journée, ses émotions variables étaient éprouvantes depuis la veille au soir. Gandalf hocha la tête en riant doucement.

« Thorin, je crois qu'il est temps de s'arrêter pour ce soir. Allez donc prendre du repos, nous y verrons plus clair demain pour établir un plan. Je vais réfléchir à ce message avant de me coucher, déclara-t-il en ramassant la lettre entamée.

Le nain se leva et le raccompagna à la porte.

\- Bonne nuit, Gandalf. Et merci.

\- Pas de quoi, mon cher Thorin. Bonne nuit. Je reviendrai demain dans la matinée. »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Thorin se réveilla d'une nuit remplie de dragons, de montagnes plongées dans la brume et l'obscurité, du tintement de l'or sur la pierre et de la brûlure des flammes dans son dos. Il se leva lentement, se frictionna le visage et le torse avec un morceau de tissu imbibé d'eau froide, et jeta un œil à son reflet dans le miroir.

Il avait la même tête que la veille, mais quelque chose avait changé. Une infime différence dans les traits de son visage, dans la ligne de sa mâchoire, dans le froncement de ses sourcils qui faisaient passer son expression de _désespoir résigné_ à _détermination froide_.

La lumière lui indiqua que la matinée était déjà avancée, aussi le nain enfila-t-il une chemise propre, puis passa la lourde robe de chambre que Gallerna lui avait tricotée pendant le premier hiver qu'il avait passé chez elle. Il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine, où sa logeuse s'affairait à préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Attablé devant un bol de thé fumant et une assiette d'œufs pochés, Gandalf discutait de tout et de rien avec la vieille guérisseuse. Lorsque Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge, les deux tournèrent la tête vers lui, et Gandalf sourit, ses yeux se plissant d'amusement.

« Thorin, vous avez meilleure mine qu'hier ! affirma-t-il.

\- Monsieur Thorin ! Installez-vous à table avec monsieur Gandalf ! » s'exclama Gallerna en agitant sa cuillère en bois.

Il obéit, et elle lui servit également des œufs et du pain grillé. Elle remplit ensuite une assiette pour elle-même et s'assit avec eux. Ils partagèrent ce petit déjeuner dans un silence tranquille, échangeant occasionnellement quelques mots. Gallerna était d'un naturel discret, et bien qu'elle s'interrogeât certainement sur la raison de la présence de Gandalf, elle n'en montra rien, et les laissa seuls dans la cuisine aussitôt la vaisselle lavée.

« Monsieur Thorin, je sors au marché, lança-t-elle en enfilant son manteau. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Merci Gallerna, mais non, ne vous inquiétez pas », répondit-il distraitement, son esprit à nouveau focalisé sur son objectif.

La guérisseuse sortit donc, et Gandalf tira un parchemin plié d'une de ses manches.

« Thorin, voici ce que j'ai rédigé. Il s'agit simplement de la partie concernant la reconquête d'Erebor. Ce sera à vous de diluer ce message dans les lettres destinées à vos futurs compagnons. »

Le nain opina et défroissa la feuille avant de la lire de sa voix rocailleuse.

« _Ce qui a été pris par la bête doit être récupéré. Oin a déclaré que l'heure était venue. Joignez-vous à moi. Seize jours après le Conseil des Clans qui se tiendra au printemps prochain, nous établirons la marche à suivre. Rendez-vous dans la Comté, au Sud de l'Emyn Uial. L'endroit sera marqué._ »

Il relut plusieurs fois les quelques lignes dans sa tête, ses yeux parcourant rapidement les mots.

« Gandalf, croyez-vous que c'est suffisamment explicite ?

\- Oh, oui. Vous vous adressez à des nains qui ont fui Erebor comme vous, et qui ont certainement autant envie que vous de reprendre le royaume aux griffes de Smaug. Maintenant, c'est à vous de rédiger des lettres. Envoyer ce simple message serait suffisant, mais peut-être voudrez-vous donner un peu de vos nouvelles à vos compagnons… A vous de voir, Thorin. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces missives doivent être de votre main, et scellées par vos soins. Je suppose que vous possédez un sceau capable de vous identifier sans confusion possible ?

Thorin plongea une main dans le col de sa chemise, et en tira une chaîne de mithril à laquelle était accroché une lourde bague en or, au chaton gravé de runes.

\- C'est l'anneau de Thror. Je l'ai récupéré après la bataille de la Moria. Lorsque nous avons brûlé les corps des nôtres pour les renvoyer à Mahal, mon père avait déjà disparu, et Balin m'a confié l'anneau en me disant qu'il me revenait. »

Il tut les mots qui menaçaient de sortir juste après. _Je n'en voulais pas. L'adrénaline et la fierté d'avoir vaincu Azog s'étaient effacées, laissant place à l'amertume et au chagrin. Lorsque Balin m'a tendu l'anneau, je l'ai repoussé. Ce n'était plus qu'une bague sans valeur, qui ne m'inspirait que des souvenirs noirs et un espoir perdu. Balin l'a glissée dans mes affaires. Je ne l'ai trouvé que bien plus tard, et nous étions déjà séparés. Alors je l'ai gardé, et peu à peu le désespoir s'est mué en nostalgie acide et résignée._

Il les tut, car ils n'avaient plus de sens. Il était désormais férocement content d'avoir conservé l'anneau malgré la douleur et la colère. A présent, il allait tout faire pour le _mériter_.

* * *

 **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vous retrouve lundi pour le troisième chapitre !**

 **Comme toujours, les reviews sont appréciées (adorées, vénérées !) :D**


	3. Interlude - Dwalin

**Bonjour !  
**

 **Je publie un peu plus tard que d'habitude ce soir, mais on est toujours lundi, je suis dans les temps ;)**

 **Merci Sana pour ta review sur le chapitre précédent : tu le sais déjà, j'en ai sauté au plafond. Tu mérites une pluie de saucisson !**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic - ou plutôt, le premier interlude...**

 **Très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 _Thorin,_

 _J'ignore ce qui a fini par te décider, mais il était temps ! Soixante-dix-huit ans que j'attends que tu me dises ça. Je serai là, évidemment. A l'heure où tu lis ces mots, je suis déjà en route._

 _Drôle d'endroit que la Comté pour se retrouver, je ne croyais pas les Hobbits très ouverts. On sent que c'est une idée du Gris… Enfin. Que la chance t'accompagne pour le Conseil. Dain va être difficile à convaincre, mais peut-être y arriveras-tu. Son aide serait précieuse._

 _J'ai hâte de te serrer dans mes bras. Lien de sang ou pas, tu seras toujours mon frère à mes yeux. A bientôt._

 _\- Dwalin_

oOo

Le Nain pressa fermement son anneau dans la cire chaude sous les yeux du messager, puis lui tendit la missive scellée.

« Ramenez ça à celui qui vous a donné la première lettre. Discrétion et rapidité, vous pouvez faire ça ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. A vrai dire, ça sonnait plus comme une menace qu'autre chose, et le jeune homme qui lui faisait face hocha fébrilement la tête. Dwalin ignora l'expression vaguement apeurée qui tirait ses traits – il était habitué. Personne ne parvenait à s'accoutumer à ce Nain plus grand et costaud que la moyenne, au crâne tatoué et à la voix plus profonde et rocailleuse que la Moria, alors quelqu'un qui le voyait pour la première fois… Haussant mentalement les épaules, Dwalin tira quelques pièces d'or de sa bourse.

« Ça sera suffisant ? grommela-t-il en les laissant tomber dans la paume ouverte du messager.

\- Oui, Maître Nain, répondit-il en les empochant prestement. Je vais en avoir pour plusieurs jours de voyage, mais il devrait la recevoir avant la prochaine demi-lune.

La lune en était peu après son premier quartier. Dwalin hocha la tête.

\- Très bien, mais pas plus tard. »

Le messager rangea soigneusement la missive dans sa sacoche de cuir, s'inclina légèrement, et sortit. Par la fenêtre, Dwalin l'observa remonter en selle et partir au petit trot. Il était arrivé moins d'une heure plus tôt avec la lettre de Thorin, et Dwalin lui avait répondu sur-le-champ. _Bah, pourquoi me soucierais-je du repos que prend le messager, pourvu qu'il arrive à temps ?_ songea-t-il en s'étirant le dos.

Il fit rouler ses épaules, tentant de détendre ses muscles éprouvés par une journée intense. En réalisant que ç'avait été son dernier jour de travail, il sourit. Enfin, sourire était un bien grand mot en ce qui concernait Dwalin. Son visage était, la plupart du temps, sombre et fermé. D'épais sourcils noirs, surplombaient un regard de charbon et d'acier et un nez d'aigle. Ses lèvres étaient généralement pincées en une ligne étroite. A dire vrai, son sourire s'était limité à un tressaillement d'un coin de sa bouche.

Il se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, s'adossa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Cette fois-ci, il laissa ses traits se détendre, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent plus visiblement. Il allait enfin revoir celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et comme son Roi. Il sentirait enfin le poids familier d'une arme dans ses mains – autre chose que la hache à bois qu'il maniait tous les jours. Ah, retrouver la sensation de son marteau de guerre sous ses doigts, le manier à nouveau…

Dwalin soupira d'aise. Il s'accordait une bonne nuit de sommeil, une journée de préparatifs, et il partirait à l'aube suivante.

oOo

Le Nain surveilla d'un œil critique les piles d'affaires variées qu'il avait rassemblées.

La première était constituée de son armure – cotte de mailles, épaulières en plaques de métal articulées, pièces diverses en cuir et en acier… Il la porterait pour voyager, ce serait moins encombrant que de devoir l'empaqueter, et elle était suffisamment bien conçue pour ne pas le gêner dans ses mouvements. La manufacture Naine était excellente…

La deuxième était simplement composée de vêtements de rechange. Il n'imaginait pas vraiment s'arrêter tous les deux jours pour faire sa lessive, mais en cas de températures basses, il aurait de quoi se couvrir. Par-dessus la pile, il avait déposé une couverture de laine épaisse.

La troisième, des réserves de nourriture et quelques ustensiles pour cuisiner en plein air. Viande séchée, fromage, pain noir – des denrées faciles à transporter, et qui se conserveraient longtemps. Il se ravitaillerait en cours de route, de toute façon.

Satisfait et à peu près sûr de ne rien oublier, Dwalin sortit de la petite maison de pierre qu'il s'était construit en bordure du village et verrouilla la porte, n'emportant que sa bourse.

Il vivait là depuis la fuite de la Moria, et malgré ses airs de bandit, la population locale avait fini par l'accepter. En presque quatre-vingts ans, il avait vu plusieurs générations se succéder, et les enfants de l'époque de son arrivée étaient désormais des vieillards. Dwalin soupira tout en parcourant les rues du village. La lettre de Thorin était longue, lui relatant ses difficultés pour s'implanter, ses déménagements constants dès qu'il se faisait rejeter d'un endroit… Tout compte fait, il n'était pas si mal tombé. Il avait trouvé un emploi de bûcheron dans cette bourgade des Montagnes Bleues, s'était fait sa place, et personne n'avait vraiment osé protester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de toute façon trop tard pour essayer de le déloger. Par ailleurs, Dwalin savait que Thorin avait toujours eu du mal à ravaler son orgueil, et être traité en paria avait dû être une épreuve particulièrement difficile pour lui. Plus que pour Dwalin, qui sans être dépourvu d'arrogance, savait se montrer humble pour parvenir à ses fins ; et, une fois son apparence menaçante mise de côté, il possédait un humour sombre qui ne manquait jamais d'amuser les piliers de comptoir. Or, être apprécié dans la taverne d'un village, c'était être apprécié dans le village entier, et Dwalin ne s'en était pas privé.

Il mit de côté ses réflexions en arrivant devant l'échoppe du tanneur, et entra après avoir raclé ses bottes. Comme à chaque fois, l'odeur de cuir ciré, de produits de tannage et de poussière l'assaillit, et il se racla la gorge. Il préférait de loin l'odeur du bois et de la pierre, mais il appréciait le tanneur et allait avoir besoin de ses services.

« Humson ! tonna-t-il en refermant la porte, et un homme sortit de l'arrière-boutique presque immédiatement.

Musculeux, les mains et les bras tachetés de cicatrices et de brûlures dues aux corrosifs qu'il utilisait pour traiter le cuir, les cheveux rasés et la barbe soigneusement entretenue, le dénommé Humson avait la carrure imposante et le sourire en coin.

Il frotta ses mains sur son tablier usé et serra vigoureusement celle du Nain.

\- Maître Nain ! s'exclama-t-il ironiquement, d'une voix depuis longtemps rendue rauque par les vapeurs d'acide. M'était avis que j'avais entendu la porte. Que puis-je faire pour toi, Dwalin ? Tu as encore besoin que je refasse la poignée de ta hache ?

Le nain laissa échapper un rire bref, et secoua la tête.

\- Pas cette fois. J'ai besoin de sacs.

\- De sacs ? répéta le tanneur en haussant un fin sourcil gris.

\- Des sacs de voyage, précisa Dwalin. Solides, pratiques, étanches si possible, que je puisse porter sur le dos ou accrocher à une selle de poney. Et quelques petites bourses en cuir ou en tissu. J'irai chez le tailleur si tu n'en as pas.

Humson commença à fouiller dans ses articles pendant que Dwalin lui décrivait ses besoins.

\- Tu vas quelque part ? lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule, tout en tirant plusieurs sacoches d'une caisse en bois.

\- Je pars voir mon frère, et il habite loin », répondit Dwalin, laconique.

C'était techniquement vrai – il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Balin serait de la partie, et il vivait effectivement loin de lui. Il avait une confiance relative en Humson, mais il n'était pas question pour autant de lui révéler sa véritable destination.

Le tailleur lui fit signe de s'approcher de la large table qui servait de comptoir, et déposa dessus les divers sacs qu'il avait sélectionnés.

« Fais ton choix », fit-il, sans poser plus de questions.

Tout le monde savait que Dwalin était quelqu'un de discret. En soixante-dix-huit ans, personne n'avait appris d'où il venait ni pourquoi. S'il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit, il était inutile d'insister.

Le nain observa minutieusement les sacs, et opta pour deux besaces en cuir brun, munies chacune de multiples poches et d'un large rabat qui les protégerait des intempéries. Il prit également un sac plus petit, cylindrique, dans lequel il pourrait rouler sa couverture ou sa cape lors des nuits plus chaudes pour s'en faire un oreiller, et une dizaine de petites bourses fermées par des cordons.

Humson ne put s'empêcher de poser la question.

« Pourquoi autant de bourses ?

Dwalin lui adressa un rictus vaguement supérieur.

\- Le voyageur avisé ne met _jamais_ tout son argent au même endroit, répliqua-t-il simplement en mettant les petits articles dans une des grandes besaces. Combien je te dois ?

Humson marmonna un vague calcul dans sa barbe.

\- Seize pour chaque sacoche, le petit sac à douze, quatre la bourse… huit pièces d'or et quatre pièces d'argent, Dwalin.

Le nain lui tendit la somme indiquée, et passa les sangles des sacs sur ses épaules.

\- Merci. Quand reviens-tu ?

\- Je ne suis même pas encore parti, éluda Dwalin en haussant un sourcil. Merci à toi, Humson.

\- A bientôt, Dwalin, fais bon voyage », lui souhaita le tanneur en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Le nain se contenta d'un signe de tête. Il avait connu Humson alors qu'il était encore au maillot, et il le quittait dans la force de l'âge. _Les Humains vieillissent vite,_ pensa-t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Lui-même avait vieilli, évidemment, mais il avait encore des décennies, un siècle peut-être, devant lui, alors que le tanneur s'éteindrait dans vingt ans tout au plus – surtout avec les produits toxiques qu'il maniait tous les jours pour son métier…

Dwalin se rendit ensuite chez le maquignon du village. Ses écuries n'étaient pas très grandes, et il élevait principalement des bêtes de trait pour les fermiers des alentours, mais il possédait également quelques poneys et chevaux de monte.

Le nain n'eut pas besoin de s'annoncer, car la fille aînée de l'éleveur de chevaux se tenait à l'entrée des écuries, assise sur un rondin de bois, en train de graisser une selle.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Dwalin, le salua-t-elle poliment. Vous venez voir mon père ?

\- Bonjour, Leonora. Je viens acheter un poney.

\- Je vais appeler papa, affirma-t-elle en se levant, hissant la selle sur son épaule. Suivez-moi, allez déjà regarder les poneys, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de choix. »

Sur ces mots, elle accrocha la selle sur une barre de fer fixée dans le mur, et sortit.

Dwalin était en train d'examiner les trois poneys lorsque le père de Leonora fit son entrée.

« Dwalin, Nora me dit que tu veux acheter un poney ? lança-t-il en guise de salut.

\- En effet. Je pars en voyage, et j'ai besoin d'une monture.

\- En voyage ? Si tu préfères, je peux te louer le poney. Ça te reviendrait moins cher, et je le récupérerais au bout du compte. Tu me l'aurais revendu en revenant, de toute façon…

Dwalin secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. _Comptez sur le maquignon pour marchander. Ne sait-il donc pas que les Nains sont des négociants-nés ?_

\- Non, je veux l'acheter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai parti – ça, c'était un mensonge. Quelle que soit l'issue de la quête, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne reviendrait pas – et ça ne t'arrange ni toi ni moi de louer cet animal. Tu serais en attente de récupérer ta bête, et moi de récupérer l'argent de la caution, sans savoir quand ça arrivera.

L'homme pondéra un moment les mots de Dwalin, puis hocha la tête.

\- Soit… Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me séparer définitivement d'une de mes bêtes.

\- Tu auras suffisamment d'argent pour en racheter une…

\- Laquelle veux-tu, d'ailleurs ? Ça m'arrangerait que tu choisisses un des mâles. Ça n'est pas dans mon intérêt de te vendre ma seule femelle.

\- Je veux le plus endurant. Le voyage sera long et probablement fatigant, et il faut que ma monture tienne jusqu'au bout. »

Le maquignon lui désigna un des poneys, à la robe et aux crins sombres, un peu plus grand que les autres, et ils commencèrent à discuter.

Comme Dwalin s'en était douté, les négociations furent longues et âpres, mais il parvint à obtenir un excellent prix pour le poney et sa sellerie. Il rentra chez lui et rangea soigneusement ses affaires dans ses nouveaux sacs.

La journée était déjà bien avancée, et il prit un dîner rapide avant d'aller se coucher le plus tôt qu'il put. Autant prendre tout le repos possible avant un voyage qui serait sans aucun doute éprouvant…

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil commencèrent à rosir le ciel, derrière les montagnes à l'Est, Dwalin était déjà presque à une lieue du village. Il avait finalement décidé de partir avant que les plus lève-tôt du village ne soient éveillés – il n'avait envie ni de se faire remarquer, ni retarder.

Il s'était donc levé au beau milieu de la nuit, après quelques heures de sommeil troublé par l'anticipation, et avait harnaché son poney. Il avait fait le tour de sa petite maison et rangé soigneusement ce qu'il ne comptait pas emmener. Puis il était parti sans se retourner, laissant la clef sur la table de la cuisine et la porte déverrouillée. Les habitants du village finiraient par comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas revenir, et ils feraient de sa maison ce qu'ils voudraient.

Il n'avait pas laissé de message. Il n'avait rien à leur dire. Ces gens qui avaient partagé sa vie pendant presque quatre-vingts ans n'avaient aucune importance pour lui. Dwalin n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler sentimental. Tout ce qui lui importait désormais, c'est d'arriver dans la Comté à temps.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce soir ! On se retrouve jeudi !  
**

 **Une petite review pour la route ? *yeux de chat potté***


	4. Thorin - III

**Bonjour !**

 **De retour pour le quatrième chapitre !**

 **Adraën et Sanashiya, vos superbes reviews sur le chapitre précédent m'ont mis des étoiles plein les yeux. C'est quand je reçois ce genre de reviews que je me dis "Ouais. C'est pour _ça_ que j'écris". Merci à vous, continuez, vous me faites rêver.**

 **En parlant de reviews, je SAIS, il faut que je vous réponde, et je VAIS le faire, c'est promis. Ma vie c'est juste la folie en ce moment, et je préfère essayer de garder un rythme de publication régulier en utilisant mon temps libre pour écrire, plutôt que bâcler des réponses alors que vos reviews me font immensément plaisir et méritent que je prenne du temps pour y répondre. Pardon de vous faire attendre. Je ne vous oublie pas !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

Thorin regarda Gandalf monter en selle avec un léger pincement au cœur. Depuis quelques semaines, il s'était habitué à la compagnie du magicien, et retrouver sa solitude, aussi peu longtemps que ce soit, ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

« A bientôt, mon cher Thorin, le salua Gandalf avec un sourire encourageant.

\- Au revoir, Gandalf », répondit-il simplement.

Le mage fit volter sa monture, et il disparut rapidement aux yeux du nain, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité brumeuse du petit matin.

Bien que l'hiver ait l'air de s'éterniser dans les montagnes, Thorin savait que le printemps était entamé et qu'il lui faudrait partir rapidement, s'il voulait arriver à temps pour le Conseil des chefs de clans. Il passa donc les quelques jours suivants à organiser son départ, son impatience grandissant à mesure qu'il recevait les réponses de ses compagnons. Tous répondaient présent, et Thorin contenait mal son envie brûlante de les revoir, mais il devait absolument aller au Conseil. L'aide de Dain serait précieuse et bienvenue…

Lorsqu'il fut finalement prêt, la Lune avait atteint le quart de son cycle. Il était temps.

« Adieu, Gallerna. Merci pour tout, dit-il en s'inclinant devant la guérisseuse, qui protesta.

\- Monsieur Thorin, ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner. J'ai été heureuse de faire votre connaissance et d'avoir profité de votre compagnie pendant ces quelques années.

\- Vous m'avez été d'une aide immense, insista-t-il. J'ai une dette envers vous, et j'ignore si je pourrai vous la payer un jour.

\- Vous ne reviendrez pas, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire triste.

\- Ma place n'est pas ici. Nous le savons tous deux », marmonna Thorin.

La vieille femme l'avait entendu se lever au beau milieu de la nuit, et était également sorti du lit. Elle tenait à lui faire des adieux corrects, et Thorin ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ôta de son sac un petit ornement en argent gravé, et le lui tendit.

« Tenez. J'ai fabriqué ceci moi-même, il y a de longues années, dans une forge bien loin d'ici. Prenez-le. Vous ne m'oublierez pas, et à chaque fois que je verrai qu'il n'est plus sur mon sac, je penserai à vous. S'il m'est un jour donné la chance de vous revoir, je vous rembourserai ma dette.

Gallerna sourit en saisissant l'objet, et le remercia.

\- Où que vous alliez, Thorin, que la chance soit avec vous. Prenez soin de vous, et soyez prudent.

Le nain eut un sourire sarcastique, et une lueur féroce s'alluma dans ses iris bleus.

\- Oh, Gallerna. J'ai oublié le mot prudence au moment où j'ai décidé de partir. »

oOo

Le lever du jour accompagna son départ, et les chemins tortueux des montagnes l'entraînèrent, le village disparaissant derrière lui. Emmitouflé dans ses fourrures et sa cape de laine, Thorin guidait son poney entre les rochers et les congères prêtes à fondre. Le soleil ne réchauffait pas encore l'air, et les ombres s'étendaient, longues et froides.

Le Nain se retenait d'accélérer le rythme. Il avait le temps de faire son chemin tranquillement, et bien qu'il ait affirmé avoir jeté la prudence aux orties, il n'en était pas devenu téméraire pour autant. Galoper en montagne, à la période du dégel, était tout simplement stupide.

Mais toute raisonnable que soit sa cadence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'aller plus vite, plus loin, d'atteindre son objectif sur-le-champ. Son cœur se tendait vers la forteresse du clan des Montagnes Bleues, où il reverrait les autres représentants des clans. Il espérait qu'ils seraient tous là, les Nains des Monts Brumeux, des Montagnes Grises… et surtout, surtout les Nains des Monts de Fer, menés par Dain. Ces derniers étaient proches d'Erebor, tant géographiquement que dans leurs relations, et Thorin le connaissait bien, pour l'avoir vu souvent au Mont Solitaire.

Les chefs des Sept Royaumes Nains de la Terre du Milieu ne se rassemblaient qu'une fois tous les cinq ans, chaque fois dans un royaume différent, car ils étaient éloignés les uns des autres, et le peuple Nain était d'ordinaire peu changeant. Des rencontres plus fréquentes n'auraient pas eu d'intérêt.

La chute d'Erebor, le plus puissant des Sept, avait été un coup dur pour les Nains en général. La disparition de Thror était une perte terrible, et sa lignée s'amincissait. Thrain n'avait pas été vu depuis la bataille de la Moria, et Thorin allait leur apprendre sa mort… Lui-même n'avait que rarement assisté aux Conseils, n'étant devenu l'héritier direct d'Erebor qu'après son effondrement. Il avait, de temps à autres, accompagné son père et son grand-père, mais il ne s'y était jamais présenté en tant que chef de son clan.

Thorin secoua la tête tout en surveillant le chemin. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir revendiquer ce titre. Son clan… ! Treize nains, est-ce que c'était encore un clan ? Qu'étaient devenus les milliers de nains qui vivaient sous le Mont Solitaire, des décennies auparavant ?

Il passa le restant de la journée plongé dans ses pensées, pondérant ses arguments pour convaincre Dain de les aider, grignotant en selle pour ne pas s'arrêter inutilement. Lorsque l'obscurité l'obligea finalement à faire halte, il rechercha un endroit où s'abriter, et dénicha un surplomb rocheux entouré de pins décharné. Si le vent n'était que peu retenu par les arbres, au moins serait-il protégé de la pluie ou de la neige s'il en tombait.

Il attacha sa monture à un des arbres, lui laissant suffisamment de mou pour lui permettre de brouter la verdure qui commençait tout juste à réapparaître à cette altitude, et la déchargea de ses affaires.

Il étala sa couverture sur un coin de sol relativement plat et roula son capuchon en boule pour s'en servir d'oreiller, puis ôta les pièces d'armure qu'il portait sur lui par manque de place dans ses bagages. Il hésita un moment à faire un feu, n'ayant pas envie de se faire remarquer, mais finit par décider d'en allumer un. Il éloignerait les loups et lui permettrait de manger chaud.

oOo

Il avait repris la route depuis plusieurs heures, et le jour était complètement levé lorsqu'il l'entendit. Un grondement sourd, qui venait d'au-dessus de lui, et qui se rapprochait. Qui se rapprochait bien trop vite.

Thorin poussa son poney à accélérer, lançant des regards anxieux au flanc de montagne abrupt qu'il était en train de longer, mais l'animal était nerveux et renâclait, avançant à contrecœur.

Le sol commença à vibrer, et soudain, le grondement se fit beaucoup plus fort, faisant sursauter le poney. Il se cabra violemment, surprenant Thorin et le désarçonnant.

Le Nain n'eut que le temps de voir sa monture s'enfuir d'un galop affolé avant que la raison du vacarme se présente enfin. Thorin étouffa un grognement. Un éboulement.

Il courut jusqu'à un endroit où la paroi était la plus verticale possible et se plaqua contre la pierre, détachant à la hâte une de ses épaulières pour se protéger la tête des morceaux de roche qui pleuvait.

Un torrent de rochers, de neige fondue et de boue se déversa, autour de lui, passant au-dessus de sa tête, poursuivant sa course à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le flanc vertical contre lequel il s'était collé le protégeait du plus gros de l'avalanche, mais il se faisait quand même cribler de petits projectiles, cailloux arrachés par la violence de l'éboulement.

Il resta immobile longtemps, n'osant bouger et ouvrir les yeux que lorsque le bruit décrût, entraîné vers le fond de la vallée, et ce qu'il vit alors le consterna. Son environnement était méconnaissable, encombré par les débris. Le chemin avait disparu.

Thorin, cette fois-ci, ne retint pas son cri de rage. Il _fallait_ que le dégel lui fasse subir un glissement de terrain. Il n'était pas seulement bloqué par un champ presque impraticable de rochers tout prêts à glisser à nouveau, mais il avait également perdu sa monture, ses vivres et la plupart de ses affaires…

Le nain soupira profondément, s'efforçant de garder son calme. Il commença par s'extirper précautionneusement de la boue et des cailloux dans lesquels il était plongé jusqu'aux genoux, grimpant sur un affleurement de roche à l'air à peu près solide. Le fait de ne pas être blessé, à l'exception d'une éraflure sur la joue et des quelques bleus qu'il sentirait pendant les prochains jours, contribua à le rassurer vaguement. Il se concentra sur sa connaissance de la montagne, et lentement, il recommença à avancer.

Le sentier de chèvre qu'il suivait depuis son départ avait été remplacé par une mer oblique et traîtresse à perte de vue. La neige fondue et la boue sableuse qui enrobaient les rochers glissait, se liquéfiait doucement sous le soleil, et les pierres recommençaient à rouler librement, décidées à atteindre le fin fond du précipice.

Pas à pas, Thorin examinait chaque endroit où il posait ses pieds, s'aidant de ses mains, progressant à une allure d'escargot. Il avait parcouru une distance ridicule lorsque le jour commença à décliner, et la faim le tenaillait. Il piocha avec parcimonie dans les biscuits secs qu'il conservait dans une de ses poches, ne sachant pas quand – _si_ – il retrouverait de la véritable nourriture.

Peu enclin à passer la nuit en terrain aussi hostile, Thorin profita de la lumière faiblissante de la journée pour chercher de quoi faire une torche. Il dénicha assez rapidement une branche arrachée d'une taille adaptée, mais perdit un temps précieux à trouver de quoi l'enflammer. Il n'avait pas perdu son briquet à amadou, mais tout ce qu'il trouvait était aux mieux humide, au pire imbibé d'eau glacée.

La nuit était presque tombée quand il parvint enfin à créer une flamme précaire à l'extrémité de sa torche de fortune, s'étant résolu à découper un lambeau de sa chemise comme matériau sec, et il resta immobile un long moment, surveillant la minuscule lueur, l'empêchant de s'éteindre.

Il ne reprit la route que lorsqu'il fut certain que la flamme ne mourrait pas, et avança plus lentement encore que durant le jour, la lueur changeante du feu et la clarté froide des étoiles faisant danser les ombres. Thorin se sentait profondément reconnaissant d'avoir hérité du sens de l'orientation inné des Nains, qui lui permettait de garder son cap malgré sa situation pour le moins désastreuse.

Le matin suivant le vit éreinté et affamé. Thorin atteignit le bout des dégâts causés par l'éboulement alors que l'aube pointait, et il s'autorisa une pause lorsqu'il atteignit un sol stable et sec. S'effondrant au sol à côté d'un petit groupe d'arbres tordus, il s'adossa au tronc le plus proche, jeta sa torche éteinte, et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres, l'épuisement et le froid mordant de la nuit se faisant enfin ressentir, chassant la tension qui l'avait maintenu debout toute la nuit. Il s'essuya maladroitement le front avec sa manche, maudissant le sort.

Il mangea un biscuit sec, qui attisa son appétit plus qu'il ne le calma, mais eut la bonne surprise de découvrir que le bosquet n'était pas là par hasard. Un étroit cours d'eau passait entre les arbres, et en constatant que le liquide était clair et avait un goût pur, Thorin s'empressa d'étancher sa soif. Un peu revigoré, il se remit en route lentement, après avoir décroché la hache qu'il portait sur le dos pour l'utiliser comme un bâton de marche.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'arrêter à nouveau, ses jambes étant de moins en moins coopératives, un objet sur le sol attira son regard.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il le reconnut – c'était le sac qui contenait le reste de son armure et quelques affaires.

« Tomi ? » appela-t-il sans véritable espoir, et seul le silence lui répondit.

Mais trouver son sac ici… Le poney était forcément passé par là. S'il avait esquivé l'avalanche, il avait sans doute pris de l'avance sur Thorin jusqu'à atteindre une zone plus sûre, et la besace avait très bien pu se détacher pendant sa course… Le nain passa la bandoulière, remonté à l'idée de retrouver sa monture – et ses vivres ? Sa faim ne le laissait pas en paix, et il n'osait pas manger tous ses biscuits d'un coup. Sa réserve s'amenuisait, et il ne préférait pas penser au moment où il serait complètement à court de nourriture… Bien qu'il sache dans quelle direction aller, les évènements lui avaient fait perdre quelques repères, et il ne savait pas en combien de temps il rejoindrait la forteresse du Roi sous les Ered Luin. Il continua donc sa route, plus attentif qu'auparavant, jusqu'à ce que des traces sur le sol le fassent grimacer. Une zone terreuse, rendue meuble par la fonte des glaces, avait parfaitement conservé deux types de marques. Des sabots ferrés….

… et les empreintes caractéristiques d'un loup.

Thorin serra les dents. Il n'y avait qu'une seule série de traces de loup, mais il savait pertinemment que ces prédateurs vivaient en meute, et se déplaçaient en ligne quand ils le pouvaient, marchant chacun dans les pas de son prédécesseur. Il ne pouvait donc être certain du nombre de loups auquel il devait s'attendre, mais une chose était sûre. Le poney, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard, était dans de sales draps – et Thorin par la même occasion, si sa monture ne suffisait pas à rassasier la meute.

Décidé à être au mieux de sa forme en cas de rencontre désagréable, Thorin céda à la faim et engloutit le reste de ses biscuits. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien et il se sentit légèrement mieux, requinqué autant par la nourriture que par l'adrénaline qu'il sentait pulser dans ses veines. Les traces étaient fraîches. Ils ne pouvaient pas être loin.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour atteindre le carnage, mais il sentit l'odeur du sang bien avant de le voir. A une centaine de mètres de lui, en contrebas, cinq loups plus ou moins décharnés partageaient une carcasse tristement reconnaissable. Thorin ferma les yeux une seconde et expira lentement. Il n'était pas temps de pleurer la perte de sa monture. Restant dans le vent et à distance raisonnable, il enfila méthodiquement les pièces d'armure qu'il avait miraculeusement retrouvées – gantelets de mailles et de cuir, renforts en acier pour ses tibias et ses avant-bras – et tira son épée. Il aurait un peu moins d'allonge qu'avec sa hache, mais il pouvait la manier à une main et porter en même temps son bouclier – celui-là même qui lui avait valu son nom, la bûche de chêne qui avait empêché Azog de le décapiter.

Il s'approcha du festin aussi discrètement qu'il le put, mais se fit repérer avant d'avoir parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait des loups. Trois des bêtes relevèrent la tête, le museau ensanglanté, et se mirent immédiatement à gronder, attirant l'attention des deux autres. Thorin se mit en garde, élevant légèrement son bouclier, et continua à s'approcher, essayant de rester sur un terrain plat. Les loups seraient agiles quel que soit le relief, alors autant ne pas se désavantager en se mettant dans la pente…

« Lâchez votre proie, grogna-t-il à son tour. Venez tâter de mon épée… »

Son ton et son attitude menaçants semblèrent convaincre les loups qu'il n'était pas à prendre à la légère, et ils s'approchèrent lentement de Thorin, muscles tendus roulant sous la fourrure argentée, crocs rougis à découvert. Le nain ignora délibérément le fait qu'il était en sous nombre, fatigué et mal nourri. Il raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son arme, et attaqua.

Les loups réagirent à la vitesse de l'éclair, et Thorin dut faire appel à toutes ses compétences de guerrier pour ne pas se faire déborder immédiatement. Par chance, les carnassiers sortaient d'un hiver rude, et ils étaient encore affaiblis par la famine des derniers mois. Mais le poney avait été une aubaine pour eux, et ils n'étaient pas prêts à l'abandonner sans se battre…

Il rendit coup pour coup, acier contre griffes, et parvint à mettre deux bêtes hors combat assez rapidement. L'une d'elles était déjà blessée, et le nain supposait qu'il avait reçu un coup de sabot de la part de Tomi – au moins sa monture ne s'était pas rendue sans résister…

Les trois loups restants étaient plus coriaces, et il reçut une longue griffure sur la cuisse avant de se débarrasser d'un prédateur de plus. La douleur lancinante et la sensation poisseuse du sang qui imbibait lentement son pantalon lui donna un coup de fouet, la tension nouant ses tripes, et il redoubla d'efforts. Les deux derniers agresseurs reculèrent peu à peu sous ses assauts, aussi furieux que lui mais déstabilisés par la chute de leurs compagnons de meute.

Lorsque le quatrième tomba sous sa lame, Thorin poussa un cri de rage rauque, et tenta de déloger le cinquième qui lui avait bondi sur le dos. Il sentit le souffle humide et brûlant de l'animal sur sa nuque et se jeta au sol, roulant sur le loup et se redressant aussi vite qu'il le put, à nouveau face à face avec lui. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, iris jaunes contre iris bleus. Le loup feula, se tapit pour se préparer à bondir. Les lèvres du nain s'étirèrent en un sourire fou et meurtrier, et il jeta son bouclier pour prendre son épée à deux mains, effectuant quelques moulinets qui sifflèrent dans l'air froid.

Thorin vit les épaules du loup se contracter, et se propulsa sur lui juste avant qu'il ne saute. Les crocs de la bête ripèrent sur son épaule gauche, et il plongea sa lame dans le flanc gris, l'épée se logeant entre deux côtes.

Le nain se dégagea du corps du loup tombé sur lui, et mit quelques instants à comprendre pourquoi le silence était si assourdissant. Le sang battait dans ses tempes, sa respiration était rauque et saccadée, et sa cuisse blessée se mit à trembler violemment sous son poids.

Il s'assit aussi délicatement qu'il put, mais sa jambe lâcha et il s'écroula sur le sol peu gracieusement. Pressant ses paumes sur son front, les yeux fermés, il reprit lentement son souffle et ses esprits. Lorsque ses pensées furent suffisamment claires, il releva les paupières et ôta ses gants pour examiner sa blessure.

Les griffes avaient entamé sa peau, mais la toile épaisse et le cuir avaient limité les dégâts. L'entaille n'était pas très profonde, mais elle nécessiterait un bon nettoyage et des sutures pour éviter qu'elle ne s'aggrave. En grimaçant, il se remit sur pieds, et s'appuya sur sa hache pour boitiller jusqu'à la dépouille de son poney. Les loups s'étaient contentés de déchiqueter la sellerie sans l'éloigner, et la plupart des affaires de Thorin étaient maculées de sang. Il fit le tri lentement, récupérant le sac contenant ses vêtements de rechange et sa couverture, taché mais miraculeusement intact. La besace contenant ses vivres avait été éventrée, et ce que les loups n'avaient pas dévoré était trempé de sang.

Laissant la nourriture irrécupérable avec la carcasse, Thorin revint sur le chemin et s'éloigna un peu de la zone du combat pour s'installer. Il étendit sa couverture sur un coin de sol sec, découvrant avec plaisir que seul l'extérieur de la sacoche avait été souillé, et s'assit dessus pour ôter sa jambière. Il sacrifia sa deuxième chemise et la moitié de son outre d'eau pour nettoyer puis bander soigneusement sa plaie, puis se rhabilla et testa son appui. La douleur était toujours vive, mais il parviendrait à marcher s'il ne forçait pas trop.

Thorin retourna près des cadavres des loups, choisit le moins famélique du lot, et le tira à l'écart, laissant les autres aux mouches et aux charognards. Armé d'un long couteau tiré de ses affaires retrouvées, le nain dépeça soigneusement l'animal.

Il ne mourrait pas de faim ce soir.

* * *

 **Et c'est tout pour ce soir !**

 **Attention, je vous préviens tout de suite : je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster lundi soir. Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre... en tout cas, vous pouvez être certains que le chapitre sera là mardi soir dernier délai, c'est promis !**

 **Merci encore de me lire ! Bon weekend à vous, un peu en avance :)**


	5. Interlude - Balin

**Bonjour !**

 **Il est taaard mais on est lundiiiii *presque pas en retard***

 **Voici le cinquième chapitre !**

 **C'est là que le caca se jette dans le ventilo, si vous me passez l'expression, car l'écriture est rattrapée par la publication... Je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour maintenir mon rythme de publication, promis, parce que je n'aime ni être en retard ni décevoir...**

 **Merci Sanashiya et Mégara (je me souviens de toi sur The Real You héhé, ça fait plaisir de te retrouver ici !), vos reviews m'ont encore une fois fait incroyablement plaisir !**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

 _Thorin,_

 _Je serai à tes côtés quelle que soit la quête que tu entreprends. Je te considère comme mon Roi depuis notre départ de la Moria, rien ne saurait m'empêcher de te suivre._

 _Je ne perds pas de temps à rédiger une longue lettre, nous aurons tout le temps de parler lorsque nous nous reverrons._

 _A très bientôt dans la Comté._

 _\- Balin_

oOo

La caravane avançait lentement. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'elle atteindrait la Comté tout à fait dans les temps et qu'il lui était inutile d'arriver en avance, Balin ne pouvait s'empêcher de ronger son frein. Ils n'étaient partis que depuis huit jours, n'avaient passé que trois de leurs points de passage prévus, et le Nain mourait déjà d'envie d'accélérer.

Mais la troupe, composée de près de trente marchands, d'une vingtaine de chariots et d'autant de bêtes de bât surchargées, ainsi que d'une légion d'apprentis, d'aides, et de mercenaires d'escorte, pouvait difficilement s'imposer un rythme plus soutenu. C'était inévitable : le voyage d'une caravane marchande était un périple lent, ponctué d'arrêts fréquents et longs, et la majorité du temps était occupée à charger et décharger la marchandise.

Il y avait tout de même des moments que Balin appréciait particulièrement. Les soirs où ils ne faisaient pas étape dans une ville où ils avaient passé la journée en négociations, la caravane s'installait généralement en pleine nature, dès que l'endroit semblait propice à une nuit calme et aussi confortable que possible.

Ces soirs-là, tandis que le groupe de gardes prenait son poste pour la nuit, les marchands allumaient les feux, et le campement ne tardait pas à être envahi de senteurs alléchantes. Puis, lorsque le repas était terminé et que chacun était prêt, les intéressés se rassemblaient autour du plus grand feu, confortablement emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures. Et enfin, sous les encouragements et les rires, un volontaire se levait pour raconter une histoire.

Parfois, le conte durait plusieurs soirs, et l'attente de la fin du repas devenait fébrile. Balin aimait ces instants et l'ambiance impatiente qui régnait. Les récits pleins de rebondissements et d'aventures lui rappelaient sa jeunesse, et le faisaient rêvasser à ce qui l'attendait sur le chemin du Mont Solitaire... Les légendes de l'ancien monde, souvent tragiques, l'émouvaient plus qu'il n'appréciait de l'admettre. Les farces le faisaient rire autant que les quelques enfants de la troupe.

Un soir, quatorze jours après leur départ, alors que les étoiles brillaient au-dessus des collines où ils faisaient halte pour la nuit et que les discussions allaient bon train autour du feu principal, celui qui avait terminé son histoire la veille donna un léger coup de coude à Balin.

« Et notre bon Maître Nain ! N'aurait-il pas une histoire à nous raconter ? lança-t-il d'une voix forte, attirant immanquablement l'attention de l'assemblée.

Balin ouvrit de grands yeux, et tenta de protester, mais très rapidement, sa voix fut couverte par celle de tout le cercle de spectateurs qui s'était mis à scander « Balin ! Balin ! Le Nain ! Une histoire ! », créant un brouhaha innommable.

Le Nain ne put retenir un sourire, et pouffa légèrement. Tant d'enthousiasme… ! Il leva les mains pour calmer la troupe, et s'éclaircit la gorge tout en réfléchissant à vive allure. Oh, il en connaissait, des légendes et des histoires, de vieux contes Nains et des évènements plus récents. Il avait vécu des aventures dont peu de personnes, de ce côté de la Terre du Milieu, avaient entendu parler.

Alors que son audience s'impatientait, il se leva et haussa la voix pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« Voyons, un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît ! Laissez-moi une minute, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai rien raconté ! »

La remarque recueillit quelques rires, et le chef de la caravane, un grand barbu qui n'avait de menaçant que l'extérieur, tonna de sa voix profonde :

« Le Nain a raison ! Laissez-le donc réfléchir, qu'il nous offre sa meilleure histoire ! »

Balin le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et fit quelques pas devant le feu, songeur, avant de s'arrêter pour se gratter la barbe tout en marmonnant. Puis il se décida, et se redressa de toute sa petite taille pour faire face au groupe qui retenait son souffle.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se lança, d'une voix calme.

« Je vais vous raconter une de mes légendes Naines préférées. Elle a été transmise de nain en nain pendant des siècles, embellie par des générations de conteurs, entendue par des milliers d'oreilles. Ce soir, c'est à votre tour d'écouter la légende de Kerael et de Gödin. »

oOo

« Commençons par le début. Lorsqu'Eru, à l'aube des temps, a créé la Terre du Milieu, il avait imaginé les Elfes et les Hommes pour la peupler. Mais Mahal, un des Valar, a voulu lui aussi apporter sa pierre à l'édifice, et il a créé les Nains. Je ne vais pas vous raconter toute cette histoire, ce serait bien trop long et ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous occupe… Sachez seulement que Mahal est vénéré par les Nains, qu'il est leur père créateur.

Il y a bien longtemps, au Premier Âge de la Terre du Milieu, le Roi sous les Monts Brumeux était un Nain nommé Gödin. C'était encore un jeune Nain lorsqu'il accéda au trône. Tous l'admiraient ; on dit que ses cheveux étaient d'or et de cuivre, ses yeux de saphir, et son rire d'argent. Ses mains étaient fortes, entraînées à manier le marteau du forgeron comme l'épée du guerrier.

Malgré sa jeunesse, il gouvernait avec puissance et justice, et son peuple l'appréciait. Tous considéraient qu'il était Roi selon la volonté des dieux, car Kerael, une des filles de Mahal, s'était attachée à leur royaume et avait décidé de vouer sa vie à veiller sur lui, jurant fidélité à Gödin.

Le Royaume Nain des Monts Brumeux prospéra donc pendant des décennies sous le règne de Gödin. Sa reine lui avait donné de nombreux fils qui promettaient de perpétuer sa lignée, ses sujets étaient heureux et en bonne santé, et Kerael veillait sur l'ensemble. »

Balin s'interrompit, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Il laissa planer le silence quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« Laissez-moi vous parler de Kerael. C'était une jeune fille de petite taille, fine et souple comme une branche de saule. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc pur, ses yeux d'un brun riche, et ses lèvres roses souriaient souvent. Elle était toujours vêtue d'une robe de fin velours brun et or, et ses pieds blancs foulaient silencieusement la pierre. Elle paraissait fragile et naïve, mais elle cachait une grande puissance qu'elle tirait de son père, et personne ne s'y trompait dans le Royaume.

Elle s'était éprise de Gödin, mais taisait sa flamme, car elle ne faisait pas partie du peuple Nain et n'osait semer la discorde, d'autant que le Roi n'avait d'yeux que pour sa Reine. Elle consacra donc sa vie à protéger le royaume, que ce soit contre les occasionnels Gobelins ou toute autre menace qui s'approchait trop.

Le temps passa donc, mêlant l'argent aux tresses de Gödin. Il avait près de deux cents ans lorsque le vent tourna.

L'odeur était venu d'une caverne que des mineurs venaient d'ouvrir en creusant un nouveau tunnel. Des miasmes soufrés, acides, qui irritait la gorge et les yeux. Décidant que ce n'était pas une bonne direction pour agrandir la mine, les Nains rebouchèrent soigneusement le passage, et rebroussèrent chemin. Mais il était trop tard. Ils avaient dérangé la Bête dans son sommeil, et la Bête détestait les Nains.

Elle se glissa dans les couloirs naturels de la roche, finissant par dénicher un passage vers les salles des Nains, et sema la terreur parmi le peuple de Gödin. Car la Bête était un Serpent maudit, une créature immonde créée par Morgoth, et dont je tairai le nom.

Le démon était un immense reptile, avec deux pattes crochues à l'avant et une longue queue terminée par une nageoire dentelée. Sa tête était répugnante, la gueule garnie de crochets meurtriers, crachant un venin acide qui parvenait à fondre la pierre. Ses écailles étaient claires, presque translucides, et ses yeux aveugles étaient couverts d'une cornée laiteuse, mais il sentait la chaleur de la vie et l'odeur des Nains. »

L'audience était suspendue aux lèvres de Balin, mais celui-ci ne faisait plus vraiment attention à eux, plongé dans son récit.

« L'armée ne tarda pas, menée par le Roi Gödin lui-même, et accompagnée de Kerael. Le serpent avait pris possession d'une grande salle, profondément enfoncée sous la montagne, et répandait son venin sur le sol, l'inondant d'un liquide trouble et fumant.

Les vapeurs acides firent des ravages, asphyxiant, brûlant, rongeant. Les écailles du serpent étaient aussi dures que celles d'un dragon, et Kerael était trop occupée à maintenir un bouclier de lumière autour de Gödin pour attaquer elle-même. La situation empirait de plus en plus. Gödin ordonna aux survivants de battre en retraite et de fuir, d'emmener la Reine et ses enfants, d'emmener tous les rescapés.

Mais les Nains ne trouvèrent que morts et mourants en remontant dans les salles supérieures, car les effluves du venin s'étaient glissés partout, et empoisonnaient tous ceux qui se risquaient à le respirer trop longtemps. Accompagnée de deux soldats et de son dernier né, la Reine parvint à fuir, mais elle était gravement atteinte, et nul ne sait vraiment ce qu'il advint d'elle et de ses compagnons, ainsi que de l'enfant…

Dans le sous-terrain, le combat faisait toujours rage, mais Kerael faiblissait, et le Roi avec elle. Le venin et les crochets du démon commençaient à entamer les protections de la jeune fille, et elle-même subissait peu à peu les effets du poison. Finalement, au pied du mur, elle se décida à lâcher le bouclier, et concentra ce qui restait de sa puissance pour lancer sur le démon un éclair de lumière blanche qui le frappa de plein fouet.

La bête siffla de douleur et de colère, et se recroquevilla, son corps albinos se noircissant et tombant en cendres. Kerael se précipita vers le Roi, mais il était trop tard. Sans protection, entouré des vapeurs de venin, il s'était effondré au sol, inconscient.

La fille de Mahal tenta tout pour le sauver, mais c'était peine perdue. Gödin ne tarda pas à rendre son dernier soupir. Désespérée, épuisée, Kerael se coucha à même le sol, recroquevillée sur la pierre aux côtés de son Roi. On dit qu'elle se fondit dans la pierre, ne faisant plus qu'une avec la Montagne, tandis que de Gödin seule l'armure et l'épée de mithril perduraient. »

Balin se tut, et le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par les craquements du feu de camp. Il respira profondément, toujours aussi ému par cette histoire, même après l'avoir entendue et racontée lui-même des dizaines de fois.

Une voix s'éleva du cercle de spectateurs, douce et mal assurée.

« Monsieur Balin, comment cette légende s'est-elle transmise, s'il n'y a pas eu de survivant ?

Balin eut un petit sourire, l'œil pétillant.

\- Ai-je dit que c'était la fin de l'histoire ?

La remarque déclencha quelques faibles rires, la plupart des auditeurs encore submergés par l'émotion. Le chef de la caravane leva une main pour attirer l'attention.

\- Maître Nain, il se fait tard. Accepteriez-vous de nous raconter la suite un autre soir ? Nous avons une longue route à faire demain, et nous devrions arriver près du fleuve Lhûn, notre prochain arrêt.

Balin hocha la tête.

\- Comme vous le savez, nos chemins se sépareront peu après la traversée du fleuve, lorsque nous atteindrons les Collines de l'Evendium. Je terminerai le récit avant mon départ. »

Le chef opina, et malgré quelques protestations déçues, tout le monde finit par se retirer pour dormir.

Il fallut quelques jours avant qu'une soirée libre ne se présente à nouveau. Les petites villes étaient nombreuses près du fleuve, et ils firent des arrêts presque tous les jours.

Finalement, alors qu'ils laissaient le cours d'eau derrière eux, ils firent une halte en rase campagne, et le repas prit fin dans l'impatience générale. Tous se rassemblèrent rapidement autour du feu, et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Balin soit presque poussé au centre du cercle.

Il rit doucement, et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien, bien, où en étais-je ? Oh, oui. Il n'y avait donc plus âme qui vive dans cette partie des Monts Brumeux. Le temps s'écoula – oh, plus de siècles qu'un Nain ne peut en compter. La poussière retomba lentement, créant un tapis sur le sol rongé par l'acide, ternissant l'armure autrefois luisante de Gödin, et couvrant délicatement Kerael endormie dans la pierre. Le temps s'écoula donc, impitoyable. Le royaume s'assombrit dans le silence, s'effritant peu à peu. Les forges restèrent froide, les lumières éteintes. Des générations se succédèrent sur la Terre du Milieu.

Vous souvenez-vous de la Reine qui s'était enfuie avec son dernier-né ? Oh, elle est morte peu après, mais l'enfant a survécu, ainsi que l'un des soldats. Ils se sont installés dans les Montagnes Bleues, et ont fondé ce qui est devenu aujourd'hui la ville de Nogrod. D'autres Nains les ont rejoints, et la population a enflé. L'enfant a grandi, s'est uni, a eu des enfants à son tour. L'histoire du royaume perdu dans les Monts Brumeux s'est transmise, de père en fils et en fille, comme un héritage lointain et inaccessible, se déformant lentement au fil des années, se transformant en légende avant de se perdre dans l'oubli. Personne ne considérait cette lignée comme une lignée royale, alors à quoi bon ?

Mais bien que l'histoire ait disparu des mémoires, les descendants de Gödin ressentaient comme un appel venant des Monts Brumeux, sans le comprendre, sans pouvoir saisir ce qui les empêchaient d'être à l'aise dans les Ered Luin. Ils subissaient la douleur de l'exil, et l'exil est le pire sort qu'un Nain puisse connaître. »

Balin eut un sourire triste. Il ne comprenait que trop cette situation, et l'ironie de ce qu'il racontait le frappa soudainement de plein fouet. Mais nulle fille de Mahal n'était endormie sous le Mont Solitaire ; seul Smaug attendait qu'on le réveille. Il écarta ces pensées, peu enclin à se laisser abattre, et se reconcentra sur son récit.

« Inévitablement, ils finirent par céder à l'appel. Un petit groupe de Nains se décida à quitter les Montagnes Bleues et à suivre ce que leur instinct leur dictait. Ils préparèrent leurs bagages, firent leurs adieux, et partirent. Leur voyage vers l'Est se fit sans encombre, et en atteignant les Monts Brumeux, ils sentirent qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils étaient vingt-sept, et le meneur de la troupe était un jeune Nain aux cheveux d'or et de cuivre, aux yeux bleus comme les plus purs des saphirs, et dont le nom était Gödin. »

Le conteur sourit à ses spectateurs, et reprit son souffle avant de continuer.

« Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir les restes de l'ancien Royaume, et cherchèrent longuement la raison de sa chute, en vain. Ils décidèrent de s'y installer, car ils s'y sentaient étrangement comme chez eux, et remirent peu à peu les immenses salles en état. Les mines furent exploitées à nouveau, les forges rallumées, et la vie s'installa dans le royaume perdu comme si les siècles n'avaient pas existé.

Ce ne fut que des années plus tard qu'ils découvrirent l'entrée d'une nouvelle salle. La porte avait été détruite, et la pierre comme fondue sur elle-même, et les décombres masquaient qu'il s'était un jour agi d'une ouverture taillée.

Un petit groupe cherchait alors un nouveau filon d'or, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il tomba dans une grande pièce presque vide, dont le sol poussiéreux avait un aspect étrange. Prudemment, ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au fond, et firent une deuxième découverte plus stupéfiante encore. Ici la poussière était noire, comme mêlée de cendres, et au milieu se trouvaient, à même le sol, une armure, une épée, et la statue incroyablement réaliste d'une jeune fille endormie.

Les nains n'osèrent pas les toucher, de crainte de briser un sort ou de troubler le repos de quelque guerrier tombé au combat, mais la statue les intriguait, et ils s'empressèrent d'informer Gödin de leur trouvaille. Le jeune chef, piqué par la curiosité, descendit dans la salle.

Gödin se trouva fasciné par la jeune fille, et voulut percer son mystère. Chaque jour, il passait des heures assis à côté d'elle, silencieux, l'observant comme si la réponse était dans les replis de pierre de sa robe, dans ses traits figés. Parfois, il croyait voir la poitrine sculptée se soulever, mais l'illusion disparaissait toujours aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Il finit par se décider à toucher à l'armure et à l'épée. Avec toute la révérence dont il était capable, il les dépoussiéra méticuleusement, stupéfait lorsque ses soins révélèrent des pièces de mithril, de facture incontestablement Naine. C'était là une parure digne d'un Roi Nain extrêmement puissant… Comment cette armure et cette arme s'étaient-elles retrouvées à l'abandon, pourquoi n'étaient-elles pas enterrées avec leur propriétaire ?

Tant de questions sans réponses… Gödin imagina mille histoires, et éprouva l'irrépressible besoin de savoir, de comprendre. Mais le temps passait, et il ne savait comment s'y prendre. Pouvait-on seulement réveiller une statue ? La jeune inconnue aurait-elle des réponses, si seulement elle était douée de parole ?

Finalement, de peur que le mystère ne prenne le dessus sur son esprit, et parce qu'il ne pouvait renier ses devoirs envers les siens, il se résigna. Il s'agenouilla devant la statue, et lui présenta ses respects, lui promettant qu'il la laisserait donc reposer en paix, et que plus personne ne dérangerait son sommeil car il ferait sceller la salle.

Il termina son discours avec un salut Nain – « Gödin, pour vous servir » – et à son immense surprise, la pierre frissonna nettement sous ses yeux. La robe de granit se fit légère, se teintant d'un ocre brun doux. Les traits s'animèrent, les longs cheveux ondulèrent, et la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux.

Elle étira longuement son corps pâle et souple, rejeta en arrière sa chevelure aussi blanche que la neige, et regarda autour d'elle d'un air perdu. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Gödin, toujours agenouillé, rendu muet par l'émerveillement.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, l'incrédulité se peignant sur les traits de la jeune fille. Confuse, stupéfaite, emplie d'un espoir fou, Kerael n'osait croire à ce qu'elle voyait. Son Seigneur, vivant ? Et si jeune – le temps avait-il rebroussé chemin ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Gödin n'osait parler, un étrange nœud se formant en lui. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole ; on dit que sa voix fut plus douce que la plus fine des soies. La confusion les envahit d'abord, car elle croyait voir son Roi, et lui ne l'avait jamais rencontrée ; mais ils parvinrent à démêler l'écheveau des évènements, chacun racontant sa partie de l'histoire. Kerael lui affirma qu'il était, indubitablement, l'héritier de l'ancien Roi, car il lui ressemblait en tout point, tant dans l'apparence que dans ce qu'elle voyait dans son cœur.

En apprenant qu'elle était la fille de Mahal, Gödin se prosterna devant elle, incapable de décrire l'émotion qui l'étreignait. Mais elle le releva, et lui jura de protéger sa lignée comme elle l'avait fait auparavant, et qu'elle ne faillirait plus à son devoir. »

Balin sourit. La compagnie buvait ses mots, aussi subjuguée que Gödin devant Kerael.

« Kerael fit porter à Gödin l'armure de son ancêtre – elle lui seyait à la perfection. Puis ils sortirent, et remontèrent dans ce qui avait été, des siècles plus tôt, la salle du trône. Sur leur passage, les yeux s'écarquillèrent : que faisait donc leur chef dans une telle parure ? Et qui était cette étrange jeune fille, portant l'épée, vêtue de velours brun et foulant pieds nus la pierre froide ?

Lorsqu'ils parvinrent à l'ancien trône, tous les compagnons de Gödin les avaient rejoints, et une petite foule attendait impatiemment d'avoir des explications. Toujours muet d'émotion, le Nain fut incapable de parler, mais Kerael prit la parole avec un immense sourire. Elle leur raconta à tous ce qui s'était passé, de l'attaque de l'ancien royaume par le Serpent jusqu'à son réveil par Gödin.

Puis, devant tous les Nains présents, la fille de Mahal présenta l'épée du Roi à Gödin, et le fit asseoir sur le trône. Les spectateurs lancèrent des vivats, et un festin fut donné presque sur le champ, car le royaume avait retrouvé son Roi, et Kerael était là pour veiller. »

Le conteur fit une légère pause, laissant ses propres spectateurs reprendre leur souffle avant la conclusion.

« Nul Serpent n'a plus attaqué le Royaume ; l'histoire se répandit, et l'on dit que le sang de Mahal coule dans les veines des descendants de Gödin.

A la mort du Roi, Kerael disparut aux yeux des Nains. Mais qui tend l'oreille pourra entendre son rire, qui résonne encore parfois sur les parois de pierre. »

Balin s'inclina, et le silence lui répondit pendant quelques instants, avant que son audience n'explose en applaudissements. Adressant une nouvelle courbette à son public, il se redressa en écartant les bras, le sourire fier.

« Balin, pour vous servir. »

* * *

 **Et voilà !**

 **Oh, tiens, si vous vous posiez la question... la légende de Gödin et Kerael est entièrement de mon cru, et ce sont mes personnages à moi ! Par contre, Nogrod est vraiment une ville naine des Ered Luin, qui n'a certainement pas été fondée comme ça... Oups, une grosse entorse au canon ! ;)**

 **à jeudi, si tout se passe bien ! L'écriture du chapitre 6 est quasiment terminée donc ça devrait arriver à temps ! ;)**

 **Merci encore de continuer à lire :D**


	6. Thorin - IV

**Bonjour bonjour !**

 **Voici le sixième chapitre et avec lui le retour de Thorin !**

 **Merci Mégara pour ta superbe review ! C'est un magnifique compliment que tu m'as fait là *o***

 **Très bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Encore un pas.

Marcher devenait presque impossible. Soulever la hache qui lui servait d'appui lui demandait de plus en plus d'efforts, et sa jambe tremblait dès qu'il posait le pied. Il avait entièrement découpé une chemise pour changer son bandage régulièrement, mais il avait utilisé le dernier morceau le matin même et il était déjà imbibé de sang, maculant tout ce qui l'effleurait.

Thorin agita une main devant ses yeux pour disperser les mouches qu'il croyait voir voler, sans effet, et avança en étouffant un grognement de douleur. La petite part de son esprit qui luttait pour rester lucide malgré la fièvre lui soufflait que sa plaie commençait à s'infecter, et son estomac vide protesta lorsque les possibles conséquences dansèrent dans ses pensées.

Le Nain repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d'une main poisseuse de sang et serra les mâchoires. Il n'était plus très loin.

Encore un pas.

La forteresse Naine des Ered Luin se dressait, sombre, taillée à même le flanc de la montagne. Austère et menaçante dans la semi-obscurité de la fin du jour. Thorin soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il l'atteignit, l'épuisement menaçant de le faire s'effondrer. Il avala la dernière gorgée d'eau que contenait son outre – le liquide tiède ne fit rien pour apaiser sa soif, mais les mouches refluèrent légèrement. Le Nain cogna contre le battant de pierre lisse. Encore. Encore. Encore, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri lui fasse lever les yeux vers le tour de ronde.

« Qui va là ? »

Thorin se racla la gorge avant de répondre, la bouche sèche.

« Thorin, d'Erebor ! »

Sa voix se brisa, rauque, et il ne put ajouter qu'il venait pour le conseil. Respirant aussi profondément qu'il le put, il retenta.

« Je suis blessé ! »

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de dire, mais cela sembla faire réagir le garde, qui disparut du créneau. Quelques instants – qui lui semblèrent durer une éternité – plus tard, alors que Thorin s'appuyait de tout son poids sur sa hache et que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec un bruit sourd.

« THORIN ! tonna une voix grave, et l'interpellé sentit la tension baisser d'un cran dans son corps.

\- Dain », lâcha-t-il, à bout de force, avant de s'évanouir.

oOo

Thorin reprit péniblement conscience au son d'une discussion houleuse. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais la lumière l'éblouit et il les referma, tentant sans succès de comprendre les mots qui résonnaient à côté de lui.

… _être sûr ? Ça peut être n'importe qui !_

Le sens des phrases se refusant à lui, il s'efforça de reconnaître les voix, et se sentit soulagé en reconnaissant celle, grave et profonde, de Dain.

 _C'est lui, Hefor, c'est mon cousin, je suis capable de le reconnaître !_

Dain qui avait l'air absolument furieux. Thorin essaya de rassembler ses esprits, mais la douleur irradiant de sa cuisse l'empêchait de retrouver sa lucidité. Il laissa échapper un râle de douleur en tentant de se redresser. Les voix se turent, puis celle du Roi du clan des Monts de Fer reprit, soudain beaucoup moins forte, mais toujours aussi rêche.

« Doucement, Thorin, tu n'es pas en état de bouger. Tu es salement blessé, il faut que tu te reposes.

\- D… Dain… » commença-t-il, sa gorge desséchée l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Tout était flou. Il n'était même pas sûr que Dain soit vraiment penché au-dessus de lui. Les sons se brouillèrent à nouveau alors que l'inconscience menaçait de le reprendre.

 _Tu vas même lui refuser de l'eau ? Tu as vu sa blessure ? Tu veux qu'il meure ?_

L'autre voix prit une teinte résignée.

 _Non. Qu'on le soigne. De là à dire que c'est Thorin d'Erebor…_

Thorin sombra de nouveau.

oOo

Lorsqu'il émergea, il faisait sombre, et le silence régnait. La seule lueur provenait d'une torchère faiblissante accrochée au mur. Thorin essaya de se remémorer ce qui s'était passé, mais il ne se souvenait de rien après avoir aperçu Dain aux portes de la forteresse. Le reste était noyé de brume, trouble, irréel.

Couché dans un lit, une lourde fourrure le maintenant au chaud, il inspira lentement, expira profondément. La douleur dans sa jambe semblait… lointaine, un peu engourdie. Précautionneusement, il se redressa en position assise, serrant les dents, et repoussa draps et couvertures. A la clarté vacillante de la torche, il constata que sa jambe était étroitement enveloppée dans un bandage immaculé. Mieux encore, il avait été entièrement lavé, s'il en croyait l'humidité de ses cheveux et l'absence de la sensation poisseuse de la sueur et du sang qui lui collait à la peau depuis des jours.

Avisant une carafe et un verre sur la table de chevet installée à côté du lit, Thorin se servit et étancha sa soif. L'eau fraîche finit de le réveiller pleinement, et après avoir hésité une poignée de secondes, il se leva. Sans prendre appui sur sa jambe blessée, il clopina en se tenant au mur jusqu'à une pile bien nette qu'il eut la surprise de reconnaître comme ses affaires. On lui avait visiblement fait la courtoisie de nettoyer ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il passa à nouveau son haubert d'écailles sur sa chemise noire, il soupira, puis fronça les sourcils, chassant l'abattement qui le guettait. Il enfila sa veste de laine noire, ses bottes, et détacha la chaîne qu'il portait au cou. Il en fit glisser l'anneau de son grand-père, et le contempla à la lueur de la torche. Hochant la tête avec détermination, il passa l'anneau à son doigt. Il était ici en tant que chef du clan d'Erebor, et il avait l'intention s'assumer pleinement son rôle.

Se sentant finalement prêt, il reprit sa hache pour marcher un peu plus dignement, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un geste décidé. Il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un nain à l'expression aussi peu engageante que son armure et son épée dégainée.

« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, grogna-t-il, et certainement pas armé.

Thorin haussa un sourcil sidéré.

\- Serais-je prisonnier ?

\- Ce sont les consignes du Roi. Si vous avez faim, je peux vous faire parvenir un repas, mais vous ne pouvez pas sortir.

\- Les consignes… répéta faiblement Thorin, sentant l'agacement monter.

\- Oui, confirma le garde, imperturbable. Le Roi se penchera sur votre cas plus tard. Le Conseil requiert toute son attention, et il ne peut être dérangé sous aucun prétexte.

Thorin contint de justesse un commentaire cinglant, et répliqua aussi courtoisement qu'il le put.

\- Je suis ici pour le Conseil. Je suis Thorin, héritier d'Erebor, je dois assister au Conseil.

Le garde eut l'air peu impressionné.

\- Le Roi n'accorde pas de valeur à vos prétentions.

Un léger tic agita le coin de la bouche de Thorin avant que ses lèvres ne s'étirent souplement en un sourire glacial.

\- Le Roi va devoir y accorder plus de valeur qu'il ne pense, grinça-t-il, dégoulinant de venin. Et si vous croyez pouvoir m'en empêcher, c'est tout le gantelet que vous vous fourrez dans l'œil.

\- Si vous tentez de protester, je peux vous faire enfermer, menaça le garde.

\- Je suis déjà enfermé dans cette chambre. Vous croyez qu'un cachot me fait peur ? Qu'a dit Dain de ma situation ?

\- Je n'ai pas à vous transmettre ce qui s'est dit entre les chefs de clans. »

Thorin hocha la tête lentement, se laissa envahir par la colère. Il était peut-être blessé à la jambe, mais ses autres membres n'avaient pas perdu de leur vivacité, et il avait dormi suffisamment longtemps pour être pleinement revigoré malgré la faim qui le tenaillait toujours.

Avant que le garde ne puisse réagir, il dégaina le coutelas qui pendait à sa ceinture et le repoussa contre l'encadrement de la porte, la lame plaquée contre sa gorge.

« Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas bien compris. Vous allez me guider jusqu'à la salle du Conseil, déranger les chefs de clans, et je vous laisse la vie sauve. Sinon, je vous égorge tout de suite et j'y vais moi-même, avec ma hache puisque vous n'avez visiblement pas l'amabilité de me fournir un bâton de marche. Alors ?

Incapable de hurler à l'aide, le garde serra les dents, le regard furieux.

\- Suivez-moi. Et non seulement vous allez me laisser la vie sauve, mais vous m'en devrez une, et vous allez le regretter.

\- Je vous suis, et préparez-vous à être celui qui aura des regrets, répliqua Thorin, avant de le tirer du mur sans relâcher la pression sur sa jugulaire. En avant. »

Le garde le conduisit de mauvaise grâce jusqu'à une lourde double porte de bois sombre renforcé de métal. Les battants épais ne suffisaient pas à étouffer le tintamarre qui régnait à l'intérieur, et Thorin sourit en reconnaissant la voix de Dain surplomber le chaos.

« Merci pour votre escorte », dit-il au garde avec une courtoisie toute sarcastique, avant de faire un geste vers les portes.

Avec un regard meurtrier mais résigné, le nain cogna les portes de son gantelet d'acier. A l'intérieur, le silence se fit.

oOo

Le garde tira la porte, le regard impatient de Thorin lui vrillant les nerfs. A l'intérieur, autour d'une large table ovale couverte de parchemins, victuailles, chopes de bières et divers autres objets, une douzaine de Nains fixaient l'entrebâillement qui s'agrandissait. Les expressions sur leurs visages étaient variées – surprise, colère, ennui, mais pas de satisfaction. Quatre d'entre eux étaient debout, dont Dain qui avait l'air particulièrement ulcéré, et trois autres que Thorin reconnut comme le Roi sous les Ered Luin, le chef du clan des Montagnes Grises, et celui des Monts Brumeux. Le premier avait l'air aussi excédé que Dain, et les deux autres semblaient tenter de calmer la querelle tout en étant agacés eux-mêmes.

Thorin prit une grande inspiration et se redressa en carrant les épaules. Sans plus accorder un regard au garde, il entra dans la pièce sous une attention médusée. Dain fut le premier à réagir.

« THORIN ! explosa-t-il, son visage rougi par la dispute et le souffle court. Il était temps ! Assieds-t –

\- Personne ne s'assied, grinça le Roi sous les Ered Luin. Qui êtes-vous et comment osez-vous interrompre un Conseil de chefs de clans ?

Thorin resta de marbre, et s'approcha lentement de Hefor, le manche ferré de sa hache claquant lourdement sur les dalles.

\- Je suis Thorin dit Ecu-de-Chêne, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne Solitaire, annonça-t-il, glacial.

\- Thorin est mort. Il n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis quatre-vingts ans, depuis la chute d'Erebor !

Le Nain eut un sourire méprisant et éleva sa main droite, à l'index de laquelle scintillait l'anneau de son grand-père, et la posa à plat sur la table, devant Hefor qui blêmit.

\- Il est devant vous, continua-t-il fermement. Je suis venu assister au conseil en tant que chef du clan d'Erebor. Mais je vois que vous ne m'avez pas attendu pour commencer, lâcha-t-il en jetant un œil à la table encombrée.

Dain intervint à nouveau, posant une lourde main sur l'épaule de son cousin.

\- Assieds-toi, Thorin. Je pense que Hefor a compris, maintenant. Tu as meilleure mine qu'il y a deux jours, mais tu as besoin de manger. Une bière et une assiette pleine pour le Roi d'Erebor ! » réclama-t-il à la cantonade, déclenchant une vague de rires et de chopes levées.

Thorin se retint de sourire et de soupirer. Il avait presque oublié à quoi ressemblait une véritable tablée de Nains : bruyante, désordonnée, prompte à la colère comme à l'hilarité générale. Hefor tenta de récupérer l'attention et le silence, mais ce fut peine perdue pendant quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il y parvint, une chope remplie à ras-bord d'un liquide ambré et mousseux avait atterri devant Thorin, accompagnée d'une large planche de bois creusée remplie de viande rôtie dégoulinante de jus et d'un gros morceau de pain.

Hefor cogna sa chope sur la table jusqu'à ce que le calme soit rétabli, et prit la parole.

« Bien. Maintenant que notre prétendu Thorin _Ecu-de-Chêne_ est installé au Conseil, peut-être nous expliquera-t-il la raison de sa présence ici, fit-il, méprisant.

Dain bondit de son siège, tout prêt à reprendre l'altercation là où elle en était avant l'arrivée de Thorin.

\- HEFOR ! Combien de preuves te faut-il ? Je me porte garant de son identité. Il porte l' _anneau de Thror_ … !

\- N'importe qui peut prendre une bague sur un cadavre, persifla Hefor.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Thorin qui se releva brutalement. Il étouffa une grimace de douleur et s'appuya sur la table pour soulager sa jambe. Sa voix sonna sourde à ses oreilles, rauque, comme une lame raclant sur la pierre.

\- Seriez-vous en train de me traiter de voleur ? Seriez-vous en train d'insinuer que j'ai _dépouillé le corps de mon grand-père, le corps d'un Roi_? Quel Nain a assez peu d'honneur pour s'abaisser à une telle infamie ? Je suis déjà venu ici, il y a bien longtemps. Vous avez le droit de ne pas reconnaître mon visage. J'ai subi le Dragon, les Orcs, l'exil et les assauts du temps, et je ne suis plus le jeune Nain que vous avec accueilli aux côtés de Thrain mon père, et de Thror, Roi d'Erebor. Mais je ne vous laisserai pas salir la mémoire de mon grand-père tombé devant les portes de Khazad-Dûm. Croyez-vous donc que je m'adonne à une farce ? Croyez-vous Dain si peu digne de confiance ? martela-t-il lentement.

Un lourd silence suivit sa tirade, et il continua, l'attention de l'assemblée fixée sur lui.

\- J'ai été absent longtemps. Je suis de retour pour une raison précise. Si vous m'acceptez au sein de ce Conseil, je vous raconterai toute l'histoire. Si vous choisissez de me rejeter, je m'en irai… mais je n'oublierai pas. Je n'ai pas oublié le Dragon ; ce n'est pas un groupe de Nains obstinés qui me fera reculer. »

La mâchoire de Hefor se contracta visiblement, faisant tressaillir son épaisse barbe noire.

« Parfait, cracha-t-il. Que ceux qui considèrent qu'il s'agit bien de Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, lèvent la main. Si la majorité se range à cet avis, il se joindra au Conseil et se verra accorder la parole. »

La mauvaise grâce suintait de ses mots, mais tous les Nains levèrent la main de concert, et il fut obligé de s'incliner.

« Très bien, déclara-t-il, nettement agacé. Je suppose que je suis le seul ici à nier l'évidence. Puisque vous avez été absent aux seize derniers Conseils, vous devez avoir un long récit à faire. Vous parlerez en dernier, lorsque les petites affaires des autres clans auront été réglées.

Thorin hocha la tête et se rassit.

\- Merci », grinça-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

Il se doutait que la plupart des Nains avaient voté en sa faveur juste pour entendre quel conte rocambolesque il allait tenter de leur faire avaler, mais peu lui importait. Il restait, et le récit en question lui assurerait de regagner sa crédibilité.

oOo

Les Conseils étaient généralement longs et animés. Les Nains discutaient du fonctionnement de leurs villes, des commerces qu'ils établissaient, des problèmes qu'ils rencontraient. Tout était passé au crible, chaque clan apportant son lot de sujets et de remarques.

Par chance, peut-être, Thorin avait dormi pendant deux jours, et si la question de son identité était ressortie régulièrement et violemment au cours de ces journées, sa convalescence lui avait permis d'éviter une grosse partie des débats, et deux clans seulement devaient encore présenter leur compte-rendu. C'est donc au matin du quatrième jour de Conseil qu'il put enfin prendre la parole pour Erebor. Hefor lui avait présenté des excuses en privé – sa fierté Naine l'avait empêché de le faire en public – et avait peu à peu retrouvé sa dignité. L'ambiance était donc impatiente. Quatre-vingts ans. Pourquoi réapparaître maintenant ?

Thorin avait longuement mûri son discours, et c'est avec assurance et fluidité qu'il rapporta les évènements qui avaient suivi l'attaque d'Erebor par Smaug. Il raconta la bataille de la Moria, la mort de Thror et la façon dont il avait gagné le surnom d'Ecu-de-Chêne. Relatant rapidement son exil, sans s'appesantir sur les difficultés qu'il avait eues à s'implanter, il ralentit pour narrer soigneusement la visite de Gandalf dans son petit village.

A la nouvelle de la mort de Thrain, les verres furent levés à sa mémoire, et Thorin sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Ils avaient fini par accepter qui il était, et ils respectaient sa lignée. Alors que le silence durait, le Nain se prépara à présenter son projet.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, but une gorgée de bière. Sa gorge se desséchait à force de parler ; il n'avait été que peu interrompu. Il se sentait tendu comme un arc. De ses mots dépendrait la réponse de Dain à sa requête. Il reprit une fois de plus la parole, masquant ses espoirs et son cœur battant à tout rompre sous un masque d'impassibilité, ses yeux bleus restant de glace.

« Gandalf ne m'a pas seulement apporté la nouvelle de la mort de mon père. Aussi tragique que ce soit, ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence parmi vous. Je suis ici en tant que chef du clan d'Erebor, car j'ai l'intention de reprendre le Mont Solitaire aux griffes du dragon. »

Cette fois-ci, l'interruption fut chaotique. Des exclamations stupéfaites retentirent, des protestations, des questions lancées à tout-va – Thorin laissa le tintamarre retomber avant de continuer.

« Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Nul ne sait ce qu'il est devenu. Des corbeaux ont été vus retournant à l'Est, confirmant le présage. _Lorsque l'on verra les oiseaux d'antan à Erebor s'en retournant, le règne de la Bête prendra fin,_ récita-t-il. L'heure est venue de reprendre notre territoire à l'envahisseur. Le clan d'Erebor se reforme.

\- Le clan d'Erebor ? Thorin, tu as dit qu'il y avait eu des centaines de morts au Mont Solitaire comme à la Moria. Qui reste-t-il ? demanda un Nain.

\- Nous sommes peu nombreux, et c'est en partie ce pourquoi je suis ici. Nous avons besoin de renforts pour combattre le Dragon.

Thorin se tourna vers Dain avant de continuer.

\- Dain, tu es mon cousin, et tu connais Erebor aussi bien que moi. Ton armée serait une aide inestimable.

Dain haussa un sourcil broussailleux.

\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici me demander d'attaquer le dragon ? Thorin… ce n'est pas une petite requête.

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une petite requête. Je l'admets, je n'en ai pas honte. Il s'agit de l'avenir de mon clan, et il est de mon devoir de tout tenter pour lui rendre ce qui lui appartient.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à Kerm. Combien êtes-vous ? insista son cousin.

Thorin serra les dents. Il savait que la question viendrait, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre pour autant.

\- Nous sommes treize. Quatorze avec la personne que nous a promis Gandalf, quinze avec le Gris lui-même. Treize Nains d'Erebor.

Hefor émit un sifflement de surprise.

\- Tu as l'intention de vaincre un dragon avec ce groupe ? C'est une grosse proie, même avec un Magicien.

\- C'est pour cela que je demande de l'aide, répliqua Thorin aussi patiemment qu'il en était capable.

Dain soupira profondément.

\- Thorin… Ecoute, tu es mon cousin, c'est vrai, et je te considère presque comme un frère. Mais ce que tu me demandes est une immense responsabilité, et ta quête tient du suicide. L'armée d'Erebor n'a pas réussi à tenir tête à Smaug, et c'était la plus puissante de toutes. Par ailleurs, notre peuple est en péril. Nous sommes tous en déclin, et chaque guerre apporte son lot de morts, décimant notre race. Tu me demandes de mettre en danger mon clan pour une quête sans espoir. Je ne peux accepter, malgré l'envie de t'aider…

Thorin sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre. Il avait placé un grand espoir en l'aide de Dain – et si lui refusait, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'un autre clan de joigne à eux. Puis son cousin asséna le coup de grâce.

\- Les Nains des Monts de Fer ne se rallieront pas à ton groupe. Cette quête est la vôtre, et seulement la vôtre. »

* * *

 **Eeet c'est tout pour cette fois !**

 **La suite lundi, si j'arrive à terminer le chapitre 7... J'essaie, promis !**

 **Des bisous !**


	7. Interlude - Fili & Kili

**... bon... bonjour ?  
**

 **Je... suis terriblement désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière, toutes mes confuses... J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, et ma vie personnelle m'a pris pas mal de temps aussi, bref, c'était un peu difficile et je préférais vous faire patienter que vous donner un chapitre bâclé.**

 **Du coup, dans la même veine d'informations, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que je ne posterai qu'une seule fois par semaine à partir de maintenant, parce que vu l'emploi du temps qui se profile sur mes prochaines semaines, ça va pas être de la tarte ! Et je vous annonce d'ores et déjà que je posterai mercredi soir la semaine prochaine, en priant pour que le chapitre soit terminé...**

 **Sur ce, je remercie Sanashiya pour ses reviews qui me font toujours bondir sur place, Adalas, qui me fait l'honneur de me lire sur un fandom qui n'est pas le sien, et Mégara, pour ses encouragements - je suis désolée que ça avance trop vite à ton goût, mais il faut bien que l'histoire progresse ;)**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Mon cher frère,_

 _Je commençais à désespérer de recevoir de tes nouvelles ! Il était temps que tu m'envoies cette lettre – et que tu prennes ta décision._

 _Je dois dire que je suis surprise de ta réticence à emmener mes fils avec toi. Ils sont tes héritiers, à moins que tu aies omis de m'annoncer certaines choses, et il en va de leur responsabilité de t'accompagner (ils sont d'ailleurs particulièrement enthousiastes. A l'heure où j'écris ces mots, ils sont en train de préparer leurs affaires dans la plus grande excitation) !_

 _Je comprends évidemment ton inquiétude, et je les partage. Ce sont mes enfants, et en tant que mère je redoute de les envoyer au loin dans une aventure incertaine… Mais c'est une affaire de la plus haute importance, et je ne saurais les retenir ici. De toute façon, je n'y parviendrais pas si j'essayais – je crois qu'ils ont hérité de ton obstination…_

 _Prends soin d'eux, Thorin. J'espère vous revoir tous bientôt._

 _\- Ta sœur à qui tu manques, Dis_

oOo

« Plus vite, plus vite ! » exhorta Kili alors que le poney de Fili distançait peu à peu le sien.

Leurs paquetages bringuebalaient sur la croupe de leurs montures lancées dans une course folle. Devant, Fili éclata de rire, et son cadet grogna en poussant son poney à accélérer. Pendant quelques secondes, la distance entre eux se maintint, puis il parvint à diminuer l'écart.

L'impact des sabots sur le sol meuble grondait sourdement, le vent sifflait en jouant dans leurs cheveux.

« Le premier au saule ! » brailla Fili en tendant une main vers un arbre imposant sur le bord du chemin, un peu plus loin.

Il piqua alors des deux, laissant son frère sur place malgré les efforts de celui-ci. Arrivé au point désigné, il fit presque piler son poney et volta, triomphant, tandis que son frère le rejoignait avec une moue boudeuse.

« C'est de la triche, ton poney est moins chargé !

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux ! Respecte la supériorité de ton aîné, répliqua Fili avec un sourire en coin.

Kili fit mine d'être absolument outré, mais il ne put retenir son hilarité bien longtemps.

\- On ne peut pas faire de courses comme ça dans les montagnes. Je crois que j'aime bien les plaines, finalement », annonça-t-il, encore légèrement essoufflé.

Fili approuva d'un signe de tête, et ils continuèrent leur route à une allure plus raisonnable, désireux de ménager leurs montures après leur effort.

oOo

Ils approchaient du fleuve Lhûn, qu'ils comptaient traverser en fin de matinée, et le chant turbulent du cours d'eau se faisait entendre, de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'ils en approchaient. Ils atteignirent le pont indiqué par leur carte en même temps que le soleil son zénith, et s'engagèrent sur le solide ouvrage de pierre et de bois, suffisamment large pour qu'ils passent de front.

Alors qu'ils redescendaient vers la berge opposée, conversant gaiement, un cavalier encadré de deux hommes à pieds apparurent sur la route devant eux, leurs visages dissimulés par leurs capuchons et leurs épées au clair.

Kili haussa un sourcil, et jeta un regard à son frère, passant soudainement du langage Commun au Khuzdul.

« Je crois que nous allons être attaqués, annonça-t-il tout à trac, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Ce voyage manquait décidément d'action à son goût – avis que semblait partager Fili, puisqu'il ricana et répondit dans la même langue.

\- Parfait. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ! »

Ils avancèrent donc tranquillement, venant à la rencontre des trois autres qui s'étaient arrêtés quelques mètres avant le pont, bloquant le passage. L'homme à cheval, qui devait être le chef de la petite bande, s'adressa à eux alors que les poneys posaient pied sur la terre ferme.

« Holà, voyageurs ! Ce pont est gardé, auriez-vous une piécette pour payer votre passage ? lança-t-il, le sarcasme clair dans sa voix.

Fili lui rendit un sourire rayonnant.

\- Vous faut-il avoir vos épées tirées pour demander le paiement ? Nul besoin de menacer qui que ce soit pour une piécette !

Le cavalier hocha la tête.

\- C'est que toute la bourse serait… appréciée.

\- Oh ! s'écria Kili, l'air faussement horrifié. Vous en demandez beaucoup, surtout à des Nains. Ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que les Nains n'aiment pas se séparer de leur or ?

L'homme fit avancer son cheval d'un pas, dominant les deux poneys et leurs cavaliers.

\- C'est vrai, suis-je donc étourdi. Préféreriez-vous me laisser vos montures et vos paquetages ? »

Kili et Fili s'entre-regardèrent avec un vague haussement d'épaules déçu. Le bandit manquait de finesse. L'aîné reprit la parole, jouant distraitement avec la poignée de son épée.

« … Non, vraiment, je crois que je ne donnerai pas plus d'une piécette. Nos montures et nos paquetages – des vêtements de rechange – ne conviendraient pas à vos hommes, j'en ai peur. Vous ne les croyez petits que parce que vous êtes surélevé, sur votre cheval.

Un des hommes à pieds émit un grognement de protestation et leva vaguement son arme, immédiatement retenu par la main levée de leur chef.

\- Assez discutaillé. Vos bourses, et tout ce qui a de la valeur sur vous. Si vous obtempérez sans faire d'histoire, je serai assez clément pour vous laisser vos bottes. »

Kili écarquilla les yeux, et passa au langage Nain pour se plaindre à son frère.

« C'est _tout_?! J'ai connu des Trolls qui avaient une meilleure répartie ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- J'imagine qu'on va devoir leur montrer comment s'y prendre pour dépouiller les bonnes gens… » répliqua Fili avec une grimace résignée.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire qui fit frémir les tresses blondes de sa barbe, et tira deux longues dagues effilées.

« Je viens de les faire affûter », fit-il fièrement, l'air d'attendre un compliment.

Kili dégaina également, excité par le combat qui s'annonçait. Leurs opposants se resserrèrent, menaçants, mais le Nain blond claqua de la langue, désapprobateur.

« Non, non, inutile de prendre l'air agacé… Kili ?

\- Après toi, mon frère », répliqua l'intéressé en opinant.

Sans crier gare, et sans laisser le temps de réagir aux brigands stupéfaits, les deux jeunes Nains fondirent sur eux. Ils passèrent de part et d'autre du cavalier, bousculant chacun un des hommes à pieds, et abattirent leurs lames.

La ceinture du cavalier, proprement tranchée de chaque côté, glissa et s'écrasa par terre, entraînant un poignard et une bourse qui y étaient accrochés. Kili esquiva l'épée du chef des bandits et volta un peu plus loin tandis que Fili s'attaquait à l'homme qu'il avait fait tomber. Il bondit de son poney, tirant cette fois son épée, et lui laissa le temps de se relever pour engager le combat avec une courbette courtoisement moqueuse.

« Fili, pour vous servir, déclara-t-il pompeusement.

Son adversaire cracha sur le sol en se remettant sur pieds.

\- Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de tâter de mon épée ! » rugit –il en se précipitant sur le Nain.

Le fracas de l'acier contre l'acier sonna clair dans l'air frais, et Fili ne put retenir un rire un peu fou. Il savait que la suite du voyage serait à prendre plus au sérieux la quête de son oncle – leur quête à tous – était d'une indescriptible importance. Mais pour l'instant, c'étaient l'insouciance et la témérité de la jeunesse qui prenaient le dessus.

C'était donc parfaitement confiant et le sourire aux lèvres que Fili entreprit de battre le bandit à plate couture, sa lame d'acier Nain dansant énergiquement avec celle, probablement volée, que son adversaire maniait avec violence.

De son côté, Kili avait rangé ses dagues et dégainé son épée. L'homme qu'il avait fait trébucher était en train de geindre au sol en se tenant une jambe – la chute avait visiblement été douloureuse. Le Nain toujours en selle et le cavalier se tournaient lentement autour, jaugeant, se défiant du regard. Si le cheval n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter – il était probablement habitué aux combats – le poney de Kili devenait notablement nerveux dans l'ambiance tendue qui s'installait, et le Nain aurait préféré se battre sur la terre ferme plutôt que sur le dos d'une monture angoissée.

« Pas rassuré, le Nain ? grogna son vis-à-vis, goguenard.

Kili haussa une épaule nonchalante.

\- Oh, moi, ça va. C'est Grignotte qui n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Hein, ma belle ? fit-il en flattant l'encolure du poney, qui s'ébroua légèrement. Elle n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation », continua-t-il tranquillement, en rangeant son épée.

Sans se presser, il mit pied à terre, et commença à rassurer sa monture en lui soufflant des mots doux en Khuzdul, l'air d'ignorer ostensiblement le brigand. Celui-ci tiqua, surpris par la tournure des évènements, se demandant sans doute ce qui lui avait pris d'attaquer ces Nains, qui n'avaient de commun avec des proies faciles que l'apparence – et encore, maintenant qu'il les voyait de près, il s'apercevait qu'ils étaient armés jusqu'aux dents et semblaient tout à fait préparés à ce genre d'incident.

Kili gratouilla le chanfrein de Grignotte affectueusement, se tenant prêt. Le bandit finit par réagir, lançant son cheval vers lui et abattant sa lame vers le Nain. Kili se retourna vivement, et para le coup avec un couteau tiré de sa manche. Le métal tinta brutalement, et le jeune Nain profita du déséquilibre de l'homme penché sur sa selle pour lui saisir le poignet et le tirer brusquement. Cette fois-ci, le cheval réagit, appréciant peu les vacillements de son cavalier, et il rua, achevant de faire perdre son assiette au bandit. Dès qu'il fut libéré de son fardeau, la monture s'éloigna au petit trot et alla brouter un peu plus loin.

Son maître, lui, mit quelques temps à se relever. Sonné par la chute, il secoua la tête et releva les yeux – trop tard. Le Nain s'était remis en selle et avait tiré une flèche du carquois accroché dans son dos, et le visait, arc bandé, presque à bout portant. Il arborait un sourire particulièrement insolent en lui adressant la parole.

« Je crains que vous ne soyez vaincu. »

Le chef des bandits grogna, encore groggy. A sa droite, Fili virevoltait autour de son adversaire, l'air de s'amuser follement. Il avait méticuleusement tranché sa ceinture et les sangles des diverses petites besaces, gaines de poignards et autres boucles de cuir fixées à ses vêtements, le dépouillant tranquillement sans le blesser, tandis que le bandit tentait vainement de l'atteindre malgré son avantage de taille et d'allonge.

A sa gauche, son deuxième complice avait ôté sa botte et tenait une cheville particulièrement enflée.

« Vous pourrez aider votre compagnon dès qu'il aura abandonné or, argent et objets de valeur », déclara l'archer, toujours narquois.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il tendit encore un peu son arc et ferma un œil, faisant mine d'ajuster son tir. Le blessé obéit précipitamment, et le chef l'aida à se relever sans douceur, toujours sous la menace. Il siffla son cheval, qui revint lentement, et aida son compagnon à l'enfourcher, avant de saisir les rênes pour le guider.

« Parfait. Vous pouvez partir. »

Les deux hommes obéirent, le chef avançant à reculons pour surveiller le Nain jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé le pont. Kili se tourna alors vers son frère toujours engagé dans un combat qui virait au ridicule.

« Fili, écarte-toi. Je crois qu'il a compris. »

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné fit un bond en arrière et se fendit d'une profonde révérence. Se trouvant démuni et abandonné, le brigand rengaina rageusement son épée, et s'en fut en courant par là où ses compères étaient partis.

Les deux Nains ramassèrent leur butin – trois bourses bien remplies et un joli couteau dans une gaine en cuir ouvragé – et le répartirent entre eux en riant, avant de reprendre leur route. Ils avaient largement acquis de quoi passer leur prochaine nuit dans une auberge confortable, et ils pourraient même se payer le luxe d'un repas chaud et consistant, économisant ainsi leurs rations de voyage.

oOo

En fin de journée, ils firent halte dans l'auberge d'une bourgade isolée. Ils y furent accueillis avec chaleur dans la grand salle qui faisait également office de taverne, les habitants n'ayant pas l'occasion de voir des étrangers souvent, et on leur demanda des nouvelles de l'extérieur.

Fili et Kili se mirent à leurs aises, et lorsque leurs bières furent bien entamées, ils rapportèrent quelques évènements de leur voyage depuis les Ered Luin. Ils terminèrent leur récit quelques bières et un repas chaud plus tard, en relatant leur rencontre avec les trois brigands à grands renforts de gestes et de rires. La nouvelle fit sensation, et un chœur de chopes levées fit écho à leur exploit. D'après ce qu'on leur expliqua, ces bandits écumaient la région depuis un certain temps, et il était temps que quelqu'un leur donne une leçon. La tournée suivante fut offerte aux Nains, et la soirée suivit son cours, généreusement arrosée.

Le lendemain matin, ils descendirent dans la salle commune aux premières lueurs du jour, et la trouvèrent presque déserte.

Ils entamaient un solide petit déjeuner quand un vieil homme se joignit à leur tablée. Le sourcil levé, Fili lui souhaita le bonjour, et l'inconnu hocha la tête.

« Pardonnez mon intrusion, Maîtres Nains. On m'a dit que vous aviez défait les brigands du pont du Lhûn…

\- En effet, confirma Kili, la bouche pleine.

Son frère lui donna un coup de coude et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main avant de parler à son tour.

\- Et que pouvons-nous faire pour vous à ce sujet ?

\- Je… Voilà, j'ai été leur victime il y a quelque temps, et… l'argent m'importe peu, mais ils m'ont dérobé un médaillon sur une chaînette en or, qui contenait un portrait de ma femme et une mèche de ses cheveux… Ce bijou m'est extrêmement cher, c'est un des rares souvenirs que j'aie de feu mon épouse. L'auriez-vous récupéré, par hasard ?

Fili grimaça, incertain, mais Kili reposa son bol vivement.

\- Je crois qu'il y a un médaillon dans une des bourses que j'ai prises », affirma-t-il.

Il fouilla son paquetage quelques instants avant de pousser une exclamation de triomphe, et se redressa, tendant un petit objet au vieil homme.

« C'est ça ?

Le vieillard ouvrit de grands yeux et saisit le médaillon d'une main tremblante, l'ouvrant maladroitement. A l'intérieur, un minuscule portrait de femme et une mèche de cheveux dorés noués avec un ruban bleu apparurent.

\- Oui ! s'écria l'homme, les yeux brillants. Oh, comment puis-je vous remercier ?

\- Pas de quoi, mon brave, répliqua Kili en reprenant sa fourchette.

\- Nous indiqueriez-vous la route la plus rapide pour rejoindre la Comté ? Je crains que notre carte soit un peu obsolète, intervint son aîné en tirant le parchemin de sa poche.

Le vieil homme se pencha dessus et hocha la tête.

\- Cette carte est bel et bien dépassée, en effet. Je vais chercher de quoi écrire pour la corriger », dit-il tout en se levant pour se diriger vers le comptoir.

Il revint immédiatement chargé d'une plume et d'un petit encrier, et s'attela à la tâche immédiatement, tout en fournissant des explications aux Nains.

« Cette route n'existe plus, à cause de la crue du Lhûn il y a une dizaine d'années. Elle a été détournée, et passe par le village de Nadden. Après avoir traversé le bourg, il suffit de suivre la route, et de prendre à gauche à l'embranchement. Hobbiton sera indiqué. »

Fili replia soigneusement le parchemin et les Nains remercièrent vivement le vieil homme.

« Voyons, c'est si peu de chose, protesta l'intéressé. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de chance pour la suite de votre voyage. Si vos pas vous ramènent par ici un jour, et que je suis toujours de ce monde, je serai ravi de vous accueillir. »

* * *

 **Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! A mercredi prochain, donc, le 10 février ;)**

 **Merci d'être passé par là et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :3**


	8. Thorin - V

**Eeeeeet je poste le jour prévu ! *danse de la victoire***

 **Me voilà de retour avec ce huitième chapitre ! Plus que deux...!**

 **Merci Sanashiya et Adalas pour vos reviews, je vous aiiiime ! Au passage, joyeux anniversaire Adalas, un peu en retard mais... j'ai vu que tu avais apprécié le début de ton cadeau ;)**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il ne prit conscience qu'il était trempé jusqu'aux os et frigorifié que lorsqu'un violent frisson lui secoua l'échine. Relevant les yeux du chemin boueux qu'il ne voyait même pas, son regard perdu dans le vague, Thorin s'aperçut que la nuit était tombée. Entouré par le chuchotement de la pluie, le Nain s'était laissé bercer, ignorant le monde pour se concentrer sur son humeur noire.

Il avait quitté la forteresse des Ered Luin des jours auparavant, dans une atmosphère tendue et ampoulée qui n'avait trompé personne : tout le monde était soulagé que Thorin s'en aille, y compris lui-même. Les autres parce qu'il leur évitait l'épineux problème de l'aide à apporter à Erebor, et lui-même à cause de l'humiliation cuisante qu'il avait subie, et de la pitié qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ses frères.

Et depuis, il ressassait.

oOo

« Les Nains des Monts de Fer ne se rallieront pas à ton groupe. Cette quête est la vôtre, et seulement la vôtre. »

La voix de Dain, grave, avait résonné dans la salle soudain silencieuse. Thorin avait senti un étau glacial se refermer sur lui. Rejet, honte, déshonneur – soudain, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il était venu faire ici. La suite des évènements avait été floue, brouillée par la colère qui l'étreignait. Il se souvenait de s'être levé et avoir quitté la salle en s'aidant de sa hache. Il se souvenait des autres qui avaient tenté de le retenir sans trop de conviction.

Il avait refusé de rester. _J'ai déjà trop perdu de temps ici._ Le Nain soigneur avait insisté un peu plus vigoureusement, lui répétant que sa jambe n'était pas prête à subir un voyage éprouvant. Mais Thorin s'était montré intraitable, et le guérisseur avait capitulé devant son obstination – non sans lui fournir bandages, onguents et recommandations à profusion avant de le laisser partir.

Dain s'était montré encourageant, sa nature affable l'empêchant d'être gêné aux entournures malgré son refus d'aider Thorin. Il lui avait offert son propre poney, un solide bai dont le caractère semblait aussi opiniâtre que celui de son nouveau maître, et un sac rempli de vivres faciles à transporter. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras, et Thorin lui avait rendu son étreinte avec un vague ressentiment. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça ne coûtait pas grand-chose à son cousin que de lui donner monture et rations il ne doutait pas une seconde que Hefor ou n'importe quel autre chef de clan lui fournirait à son tour de quoi retourner jusqu'aux Monts de Fer. Evidemment, c'était le geste qui comptait, mais Thorin ne parvenait pas à s'en contenter.

Il avait donc chargé son nouveau destrier et quitté la forteresse sans plus tarder, l'ambiance pesante assombrissant son tempérament déjà orageux de seconde en seconde.

oOo

Il en était là, dix jours plus tard, l'humeur aussi massacrante qu'à l'instant où il était parti. Dix jours de voyage monotone sous un ciel qui refusait de s'éclaircir, en faisant des pauses uniquement lorsqu'il devait absolument changer son bandage ou que sa monture montrait des signes de fatigue.

Le seul point positif qu'il voyait à ces dernières journées, c'était la nette amélioration de sa blessure. En effet, les sutures avaient bien tenu, et l'onguent était particulièrement efficace. Lorsque Thorin avait retiré les fils au bout du délai indiqué par le guérisseur, la cicatrice était encore bien visible et légèrement enflée, mais n'était plus douloureuse. Le Nain ne ressentait plus qu'une gêne un peu sourde, que le baume étouffait vite. Chaque jour, il se forçait à mettre pied à terre et à marcher, guidant le poney tout en s'appuyant un peu sur lui, s'obligeant à faire porter son poids sur sa jambe pour la réhabituer.

Il parvenait désormais à marcher sans appui sur d'assez longues distances, mais ne se faisait pas d'illusions pour autant : il était toujours incapable de courir plus de quelques centaines de mètres sans que la douleur ne se réveille. Cela ne reviendrait qu'avec du temps et du repos, et il n'en avait pas à disposition – alors il prendrait sur lui, comptant sur l'endurance et la solidité des Nains.

Pour la deuxième fois, Thorin sortit de sa torpeur, son capuchon détrempé dégoulinant sur son visage. Il repoussa l'étoffe gorgée d'eau, tenta en vain de s'essuyer le visage avec sa manche dans le même état, et grommela un juron bien senti dans sa barbe mal taillée. Il ne pouvait pas dormir dehors – tout autour de lui, la terre était inondée, le sol peinant à drainer l'eau au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'abattait inlassablement. Mais ne pas s'arrêter de la nuit ? Continuer, presque à l'aveuglette, sur un chemin aux ornières sournoisement tapies dans la boue ? Le Nain soupira. Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait presque rien avalé de la journée, et sa jambe le tirailla, signe qu'il fallait changer le pansement.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, Thorin fit avancer sa monture encore un peu, ralentissant le pas pour éviter les embûches du terrain, suivit la courbe qui épousait l'orée d'un bosquet dense – et s'arrêta net. En face de lui, dissimulée par les arbres la minute précédente, se tenait une longue bâtisse aux fenêtres éclairées d'un jaune chaud. Thorin, pour une fois, ravala son orgueil et poussa son poney dans la direction de ce qui était très certainement une ferme isolée.

Il mit pied à terre dans une cour ouverte dont le sol aplani s'enfonçait légèrement sous son poids, et guida sa monture jusqu'à une large porte en bois. Il frappa quelques coups sur le battant, espérant qu'on lui répondrait.

Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit dans la porte, et des yeux apparurent.

« Qui va là ?

\- Bonsoir, je suis un voyageur en quête d'un endroit où dormir, annonça Thorin le plus courtoisement qu'il put. La pluie m'a empêché d'établir un campement. »

A ses mots, l'ouverture se referma avec un claquement sec avant que tout le battant ne s'ouvre, révélant un homme à la carrure forte, les manches relevées de sa chemise dévoilant des avants bras musclés. Il portait une moustache grise fournie, et ses yeux bruns n'exprimaient qu'un étonnement sans malice.

« Un Nain sous mon porche à cette heure-ci ! s'exclama-t-il. Betta ! Remets la soupe sur le feu ! » lança-t-il vers l'intérieur de la maison, avant de saisir une large cape de laine huilée accrochée près de la porte.

Il l'enfila et sortit, faisant signe à Thorin de le suivre. Il l'entraîna vers l'extrémité du bâtiment et lui fit passer une porte coulissante. L'odeur chaude et reconnaissable d'une étable assaillit les narines du Nain, et l'homme l'aida à décharger le poney pour l'installer avec un cheval, deux vaches et une poignée de chèvres répartis dans des stalles simplement séparées par des barrières de bois et de corde.

Ils revinrent à la porte d'entrée, où l'homme enjoignit Thorin à ôter sa cape et ses bottes. Il émit un sifflement en découvrant le pourpoint d'écailles métalliques et l'épée accrochée à sa ceinture.

« Pour sûr, vous êtes armé ! Vous n'êtes pas un brigand, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un peu tard pour s'en préoccuper, non ? répliqua Thorin avec un rictus sombre, mais il démentit ses paroles en détachant son fourreau et en le posant contre le mur. Pardonnez-moi, ce voyage me rend irascible. Je ne vous veux aucun mal à dire vrai, je me contenterais de dormir dans votre étable si vous me le proposiez.

L'homme éclata de rire.

\- Avec la Noiraude et les biquettes ? Alors qu'il y a des chambres ? Ma Betta dit que je n'ai pas de manières, mais je ne suis pas rustre au point de faire dormir un voyageur sur la paille. Entrez donc, Maître Nain, et allez vous réchauffer au coin du feu !

Sur ces entrefaites, une femme qui devait être la Betta en question sortit d'une pièce voisine et poussa un cri.

\- Mais vous êtes trempé ! Jona, espèce de mal élevé, va lui chercher une chemise, un pantalon et une couverture ! Il va prendre froid s'il reste tout grelottant.

Thorin commença à protester, mais la femme secoua la tête.

\- Ah, les hommes. Forts jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent malades, puis à l'article de la mort alors qu'ils n'ont que le nez qui coule. Suivez-moi, Maître Nain, je vais vous donner une chambre et mon Jona va vous prêter des vêtements secs. Il reste du potage, du jambon sec et du pain il faut vous requinquer. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de refuser, Betta l'entraîna dans un couloir et ouvrit une porte sur la gauche.

« Là ! Posez vos affaires, je vous apporte le reste. Quand vous serez prêt, revenez dans la salle à manger », dit-elle tout en allumant un feu dans la cheminée déjà garnie de petit bois.

Sidéré, Thorin ne put qu'obéir. Le fermier lui apporta ce que sa femme lui avait demandé, et il se changea, prenant le temps de bien étendre ses vêtements devant l'âtre et de changer son bandage. Il fut tenté un instant de s'étendre sur le lit, qui avait l'air particulièrement confortable après tant de nuits à la belle étoile, mais il savait que s'il s'allongeait, il serait incapable de se relever avant d'avoir dormi plusieurs heures. Il quitta donc la chambre un peu à regret, et lorsqu'il revint dans la grande salle, emmitouflé dans la couverture, un grand bol de soupe l'attendait sur la table, accompagné du pain et de la viande promis.

Bien qu'il mourût d'envie de se jeter sur la nourriture, il se tint correctement et s'inclina devant son hôtesse, la remerciant chaleureusement. Elle le poussa presque jusqu'à la chaise, et s'assit à côté de lui, pendant que son époux s'installait en face.

« Mangez donc, Maître Nain, et si le cœur vous en dit, pourquoi ne pas nous raconter ce qui vous a amené à notre porte par une telle nuit ?

Thorin hocha la tête, et avala sa bouchée de pain.

« Je me nomme Thorin – il ne voyait aucune raison de dissimuler son identité à deux paysans qui n'avaient probablement jamais entendu parler d'Erebor – et je suis parti d'un village dans les Montagnes Bleues il y a une quinzaine de jours. Ces dernières journées ont été éprouvantes et je n'ai pas bien fait attention à où j'allais aujourd'hui. C'est pour cela que je me suis retrouvé dépourvu d'endroit où dormir. Trouver votre maison a été une chance inouïe.

Jona hocha la tête pensivement.

\- Vous dites que le voyage a été difficile ? Avez-vous rencontré des brigands ? La route n'est-elle pas sûre ?

Le Nain ouvrit de grands yeux, et secoua la tête tout en mâchonnant.

\- Oh, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il hésita un instant, puis se dit que l'anecdote distrairait peut-être ses hôtes.

\- J'ai été attaqué par des loups dans les montagnes, et le combat a été un peu rude. Je m'en suis tiré indemne à l'exception d'une griffure profonde sur la cuisse, et je n'ai pas pu la soigner correctement avant un certain temps.

Betta se couvrit la bouche d'une main.

\- Vous êtes blessé ?!

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je me suis fait recoudre par un guérisseur très compétent, et même si je garderai une cicatrice, ma jambe va bien à présent. Elle a un peu ralenti ma route, et je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard…

\- Oh. Jusqu'où devez-vous aller ?

Thorin sourit un peu tristement. Erebor dansait dans son esprit, les souvenirs de sa grandeur et de sa chute se mêlant douloureusement.

\- Bien loin d'ici, ma Dame. Mais je compte faire étape dans la Comté, où je dois rejoindre des amis.

Betta rosit.

\- Jamais personne ne m'avait encore appelée « Dame », rit-elle.

\- C'est ainsi que j'ai été éduqué, répondit Thorin en haussant les épaules. Les Nains ont une réputation de rustres, mais ce n'est pas toujours mérité... »

oOo

Au petit matin, Thorin eut toutes les peines du monde à quitter l'épais matelas bourré de paille et les lourdes couvertures de laine. Il était impatient de rejoindre la Comté, mais la chaleur confortable qui l'entourait était bien plus attirante que l'idée de reprendre la route. Il finit par se faire violence, s'extirpant du lit et retrouvant ses vêtements secs et délicieusement réchauffés par le feu. Il profita du minuscule miroir pour retailler un peu sa barbe, sachant qu'il n'en aurait pas souvent l'occasion au cours du voyage, puis il rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir.

Betta insista pour qu'il prenne le temps de manger un solide petit-déjeuner avant de s'en aller, et il n'eut pas le cœur de refuser ce qu'elle avait préparé avec soin. Mais finalement, il ne put repousser le départ plus longtemps, et remercia chaleureusement ses hôtes en remontant en selle.

Bien que la sympathique compagnie de Betta et son époux ainsi que la nuit de sommeil réparateur dans un véritable lit aient contribué à éclaircir un peu son humeur, la monotonie du voyage ne tarda pas à faire replonger Thorin dans ses sombres pensées.

Il ruminait toujours sa rancœur envers Dain, refusant obstinément d'admettre que son cousin ait pu avoir raison, lorsqu'il atteignit le large pont qui enjambait le fleuve Lhûn. Il traversa, les yeux fixés sur les flots qui bouillonnaient, brisés par les piliers qui soutenaient le pont, et il avait presque atteint la rive opposée lorsqu'une voix nasillarde lui fit lever le regard.

« Holà, voyageur ! Ce pont est gardé, auriez-vous une piécette pour payer votre passage ? »

Thorin haussa un sourcil, absolument pas dupe. L'homme qui s'était adressé à lui montait un lourd cheval alezan brûlé, portait un ample capuchon qui dissimulait son visage, et avait l'épée au clair. Le Nain retint un grognement – il ne pouvait pas voyager en paix, il fallait absolument qu'il se fasse attaquer par un brigand à l'ironie facile. Décidant qu'ignorer le voleur et passer sans répondre n'était probablement pas une solution envisageable, mais qu'une joute verbale avec un homme à l'humour aussi douteux n'en valait pas non plus la peine, Thorin haussa les épaules et tira son épée.

« Nous savons tous deux qu'une piécette ne vous satisfera pas, et que je n'ai aucune envie de payer. Serez-vous assez aimable pour combattre à pieds ? Je crains que votre monture ne vous donne une hauteur bien trop avantageuse… »

Le rictus du brigand dévoila une canine qui brilla, étincelle au milieu de l'ombre de son capuchon. Pour toute réponse, il démonta et indiqua à son cheval de s'éloigner un peu d'une légère poussée sur le flanc. Trop heureux d'être déchargé, l'animal trotta à quelques mètres de là, visant un parterre d'herbe verdoyante.

Thorin mit pied à terre à son tour, se félicitant de porter une grande partie de ses pièces d'armure sur lui plutôt que dans ses bagages, et se plaça en garde face à son agresseur. Le poney de Dain, entraîné aux combats, ne broncha pas d'un pouce et observa la scène d'un air indifférent.

La tension s'installa lentement. L'homme repoussa sa capuche, révélant un crâne chauve et un visage balafré. Les deux combattants se dévisagèrent, Thorin restant d'une impassibilité glaciale, et l'autre suintant d'arrogance.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait attendre d'un combat entre un brigand et sa victime, ce fut Thorin qui attaqua le premier. Toute la frustration des derniers jours s'était accumulée, ses souvenirs sombres, sa rancœur, son amertume, tous les petits détails qui faisaient que ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher, la pluie incessante, le froid, sa blessure – le Nain laissa finalement s'échapper le cri de rage qui voulait sortir depuis que l'éboulement dans les Ered Luin lui avait fait perdre sa première monture. Assez perdu de ce temps précieux qui lui filait entre les doigts il n'en avait pas à consacrer à ce voleur de bas étage.

Il chargea donc, épée levée, sur le voleur qui eut à peine le temps de parer. Malgré sa petite taille, Thorin domina immédiatement le duel, ses coups furieux forçant le brigand à reculer. Sans répit, il abattit sa lame, encore et encore, le bandit peinant à garder le rythme, débordé. Ignorant sa cuisse qui commençait à montrer des signes de faiblesse, il continua jusqu'à ce que l'homme finisse par trébucher, s'étalant de tout son long en arrière. Le Nain pointa sa lame vers lui, menaçant, et le bandit se redressa sur ses coudes, rejetant son arme.

« J'ai compris, il ne faut pas attaquer les Nains, cracha-t-il. Le prochain qui passe le pont, je m'en lave les mains !

Thorin haussa un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis pas le premier Nain que vous avez essayé de détrousser ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans l'épée de l'homme pour l'éloigner, et rengaina sa propre lame en appelant son poney. L'homme se redressa en époussetant ses vêtements, dépité et rageur.

\- Pas plus tard que ce matin, j'en ai abordé deux avec mes compagnons. Le premier a blessé un de mes hommes, et l'autre a dépouillé mon deuxième complice. Le tout en riant ouvertement à nos dépens ! Des frères, apparemment, même si l'un était aussi brun que l'autre était blond. Pourquoi, vous les connaissez ?

Thorin ouvrit de grands yeux, puis admit l'évidence et fut incapable de retenir un rire – il était impossible de s'y tromper.

\- Ma sœur a bien éduqué ses fils », répondit-il simplement, avant de talonner sa monture sous le regard ébahi du voleur.

oOo

Thorin força un peu le rythme pour s'éloigner le plus possible du brigand, même s'il était à peu près sûr de ne pas risquer de tentative de vengeance. En fin d'après-midi, il avait parcouru une longue distance, et décida de chercher un endroit où dormir avant que la nuit ne tombe et le surprenne à nouveau. Tout en guettant, il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait mieux, avec la nette impression qu'un lourd poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Finalement, la bataille l'avait peut-être aidé à évacuer sa frustration des derniers jours. Tout n'était toujours pas rose, mais il s'était recentré sur ce qui l'attendait au lieu de ressasser le refus de Dain. Et avoir eu des nouvelles de Fili et Kili, si minces fussent-elles, lui avait mis un peu de baume au cœur – et continuait d'étirer ses lèvres malgré lui en un sourire à la fois incrédule et fier. Ses neveux ! Des Nains qu'il avait vus pour la dernière fois lorsqu'ils étaient tout enfants, et dont il venait d'apprendre qu'ils étaient capables de dépouiller tous seuls trois brigands probablement entraînés, et en riant par-dessus tout. L'humeur considérablement allégée de Thorin avait également ravivé l'impatience de revoir tous ses compagnons, et il se promit de repartir aux premières lueurs du jour le lendemain matin. Il n'avait après tout qu'une demi-journée de retard sur Fili et Kili…

Il dénicha finalement un petit bois dense, où le sol avait été à peu près épargné par les pluies diluviennes de la veille. Il étala sa couverture sur le sol et grignota rapidement un peu de pain et de jambon que lui avait donné Betta, puis s'enroula dans l'étoffe de laine, et sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

Lorsqu'il reprit la route le lendemain aux aurores, il se sentait reposé et plein d'un regain d'enthousiasme pour la quête qui l'attendait. Il se força à repousser les souvenirs des Ered Luin, et se concentra sur son objectif d'atteindre la Comté. Il avait pris suffisamment de retard comme ça. Il chevaucha tout le jour, s'arrêtant à peine pour manger. Il marcha une partie de l'après-midi pour faire travailler sa jambe, et fut soulagé de ne ressentir aucune douleur malgré les efforts de la veille. Après avoir traversé une petite bourgade et rempli son outre d'eau à la fontaine, il remonta en selle et poussa un peu son poney, galopant sur le chemin de terre battue encore un peu humide.

Le jour commençait à baisser lorsqu'il atteignit un embranchement sur la route. Un piquet de bois planté au carrefour portait un écriteau gravé de lettres rondes et élégantes, et d'une flèche indiquant une des branches de la patte d'oie.

Hobbiton.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Vous sentez la fin qui approche ? :p plus que deux chapitres avant la fin...**

 **Le prochain arrivera NORMALEMENT lundi, si tout se passe sans accroc dans ma fin de semaine chargée ! Promis, je fais tout ce que je peux pour poster à l'heure !**

 **Merci encore de me lire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir :) (en plus en ce moment je suis à jour dans mes réponses aux reviews, donc vous n'attendrez pas trois mois que je vous réponde :3)**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Flo'w**


	9. Interlude - La compagnie des Nains

**Bonsoiiiiir !  
**

 **On est lundi ! Comment ça j'ai un lundi de retard ? ... oups. Bon, très honnêtement, je n'aurais absolument pas pu poster lundi dernier, ma vie personnelle est sacrément instable ces temps-ci et c'est compliqué de maintenir un rythme d'écriture régulier. Voilà voilà.**

 **Ce qui suit est le neuvième et avant-dernier chapitre (hé oui déjà - ou enfin ?) ! Il m'a donné un sacré fil à retordre, et il est très court... J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.**

 **Je remercie Adalas, Adraën et Nauss pour leurs reviews ! J'y répondrai bientôt, si Murphy se tient tranquille.**

 **Sur ce, très bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Mon cher Thorin,_

 _Je suis heureux que le Gris soit parvenu à te trouver, et que tu aies pris la décision d'accepter la quête. Mon frère Gloin et moi-même nous joindrons évidemment à toi et serons présents dans la Comté à la date indiquée._

 _En parlant de mon frère, son épouse et son fils Gimli (qui a bien grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu as dû le voir !) comprennent bien les enjeux de ce voyage. Ils n'ont pas cherché à retenir Gloin, il a même fallu dissuader Gimli de venir – il est vraiment trop jeune, tout de même._

 _Fili et Kili seront-ils de la partie ? J'imagine tout à fait ta sœur les envoyer sur la route avec pour toute indication de ne pas traîner en chemin… Dis a toujours été une Naine énergique et volontaire, et je crois que ses fils tiennent largement d'elle !_

 _Oh, mais je bavarde… Je devrais plutôt envoyer cette lettre rapidement. Nous aurons tout le temps de parler lorsque nous nous reverrons !_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Oin_

 _PS : Avec toutes mes digressions, j'ai oublié de te dire l'essentiel : Gloin et moi passerons par Nogrod, où nous retrouverons Nori, Dori et Ori. Nous voyagerons ensemble jusqu'à la Comté._

oOo

« Bofur ! Bofur, attends ! »

L'appel retentit dans l'air frais de la fin de matinée, et l'intéressé se retourna sur son poney en tirant sur les rênes, un peu surpris de se faire interpeller en plein pays Hobbit – mais celui qui l'avait appelé n'était pas un Semi-Homme.

« Ori ! s'exclama-t-il en redressant son chapeau avec un large sourire. Je vois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls en avance ! »

Les deux Nains échangèrent une poignée de main vigoureuse, puis Bifur rappela ses compagnons qui avaient continué sans lui.

« Bifur, Bombur ! Revenez, Ori est là !

\- Je ne suis pas tout seul, intervint celui-ci. Nori, Dori, Oin et Gloin sont avec moi. J'ai accéléré pour vous rattraper, mais ils ne sont pas loin derrière.

\- Attendons-les. Comme nous ne sommes pas attendus chez le cambrioleur avant ce soir, Bombur proposait de faire étape à l'auberge de Hobbiton. Il dit que la cuisine des hobbits est réputée pour être délicieuse. »

oOo

Et en effet, l'auberge confirma les dires de Bombur. Attablés tous ensemble dans la grand-salle, ils firent honneur à la gastronomie locale, entourés de Hobbits surpris de voir autant de Nains dans leur établissement.

Les voyageurs partagèrent nombre de mets, dévalisant les réserves du tenancier. Poissons grillés, viandes en sauce, légumes divers et fromages, tout y passa, Bombur le premier à en redemander. La bière coula également à flots, et l'ambiance de l'auberge, au début un peu troublée, s'en réchauffa considérablement. Les Hobbits n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'attitude exubérante des Nains, ni de leurs manières un peu brutes, et ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup les évènements inopinés ; mais la joyeuse compagnie formée par les voyageurs fit fondre leurs réticences.

Après un repas à la fois incroyablement copieux et long, les Nains produisirent divers instruments de musique et s'improvisèrent troubadours. Les hobbits présents dans l'auberge s'installèrent confortablement, écoutant les voix des Nains se mêler à la mélodie enjouée de la flûte de Bofur.

 _Ils sont descendus des montagnes  
Les voyageurs sur robustes montures  
Quittant foyer pour partir en campagne  
Nains vêtus de rutilantes armures_

 _Il y en a huit, aux barbes fières  
Compagnie de L'Ecu-de-Chêne  
Ils sont tous là, cousins et frères  
Et de la Bête, se termine le règne_

 _Dans la Comté s'arrêtent enfin  
Tous ces valeureux compagnons  
Las et tenaillés par la faim  
A l'auberge du bourg de Hobbiton_

 _Et la Taverne de Hobbiton  
Est remplie de Nains affamés  
Et la tenancière, dit-on  
Va bien devoir les rassasier_

 _Bofur n'enlève pas son chapeau  
Même quand la chaleur l'importune  
Peut-être y cache-t-il un oiseau,  
Ou même une partie de sa fortune_

 _Bifur ne parle que la langue Naine  
Point ne dit mot dans la langue Commune  
Alors ne vous donnez la peine  
Que l'écouter que si vous parlez Khuzdul_

 _Et la Taverne de Hobbiton  
Est remplie de Nains assoiffés  
Et les tonneaux de bière, dit-on  
Sont déjà presque tous vidés_

La chanson s'étira, bientôt accompagnée par les Hobbits frappant en rythme dans leurs mains. L'appétit de Bombur fut vanté ; Ori se vexa d'être appelé simplet, mais se rengorgea lors des louanges de son courage. Chaque Nain eut droit à son couplet, et la grande salle fut envahie de rires.

Le groupe de voyageurs enchaîna sur d'autres morceaux, passant de ballades connues à chansons traditionnelles Naines.

Lorsque la musique s'éteignit finalement, les Hobbits éclatèrent en applaudissements, et le vacarme dans l'auberge fut tel que personne n'entendit le nouveau convive entrer dans la pièce. Lorsque l'assistance se calma, une voix profonde retentit à son tour.

« J'étais certain de vous trouver ici. Il est l'heure, mes amis. Ne faisons pas attendre votre hôte. »

Nains et Hobbits relevèrent les yeux, et découvrirent un homme de grande taille, à la longue barbe grise et au chapeau pointu.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Oui, ce chapitre est très très court... Mais bon, la composition d'une chanson de Nains, c'est pas facile T_T Soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît... (pour les connaisseurs, elle est à peu près - à peu près hein ! - chantable sur l'air de "Mon ancêtre Gurdil". Merci Pen Of Chaos)**

 **Laissez-moi un petit mot ? *yeux de chat potté***

 **Oh, et pour le dernier chapitre... Je devrais avoir moins de difficultés à l'écrire que celui-ci, mais la question c'est "quand vais-je trouver le temps de l'écrire ?"... Du coup, à mon grand regret, je ne vous donne pas de date de publi prévue parce que je n'en ai aucune idée. Donc, surprise ! Mais promis, j'essaie de pas trop traîner, je vous ai déjà fait assez attendre...**

 **Des bisous, portez vous bien !**


	10. Thorin - VI

**Eeeeet je suis de retour !**

 **Voilà, il m'aura fallu plus de deux semaines, mais j'ai fini par trouver le temps - ahem, prendre le temps sur mes heures de boulot, mais chut - d'écrire le dernier chapitre de cette fic !**

 **Hé oui, c'est la fin, déjà... enfin, déjà, façon de parler. Le cadeau de Noël en mars, c'est quand même pousser la lenteur au rang d'art...!**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et je vous retrouve en bas ! ;)**

* * *

Même dans la lumière faiblissante de la fin du jour, Thorin pouvait voir que la route de terre battue qu'il suivait était couverte de traces de sabots ferrés. Bien qu'il sût pertinemment que ce chemin était fréquemment emprunté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que certaines de ces empreintes avaient été laissées par ses compagnons. Etaient-ils déjà tous arrivés chez le cambrioleur ? Certains auraient-ils du retard ?

L'impatience le taraudait, nouant son estomac. Retrouver enfin ses amis, sentir enfin le poids écrasant de la solitude s'envoler de ses épaules après des années interminables... Rencontrer le fameux cambrioleur choisi par Gandalf, et constater par lui-même ce que le Hobbit pourrait apporter à la Compagnie et à la Quête... !

Et le voyage, le vrai, enfin, celui qui durerait peut-être des mois, mais qui les amènerait aux portes de leur terre natale – Thorin réprima l'envie de pousser son poney au galop, ou de partir lui-même au pas de course en abandonnant monture et paquetage. Ses jambes fourmillaient d'excitation et de nervosité. Revoir Erebor de ses propres yeux, le royaume de ses ancêtres...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrêt de sa monture, et releva les yeux. Face à lui, derrière une petite palissade peinte en bleu, un Hobbit bedonnant le fixait d'un air perplexe, la bêche sur l'épaule.

« L'Maître Nain s'rait-il intéressé par mes potirons ? lança-t-il d'un ton léger, le sourrire aux lèvres.

Thorin secoua la tête, encore embrumé par ses rêves d'aventure et de gloire.

\- Non, marmonna-t-il un peu plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, peinant à comprendre comment il s'était retrouvé là. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas Monsieur, hmm, Sacquet ?

Le Hobbit eut un petit rire, et reposa sa bêche pour s'appuyer dessus.

\- Ah, non, m'excuse ! Si vous cherchez Bilbo, vous êtes pas au bon endroit. L'panneau qui indique Cul-de-Sac a encore dû tomber, il a venté la nuit dernière et...

Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge, interrompant le Semi-Homme avant qu'il ne se lance dans une explication détaillée de la corrélation entre le vent et la chute de panneaux mal fixés.

\- Pourriez-vous m'indiquer comment rejoindre Cul-de-Sac, dans ce cas ?

\- Oh ! Mais bien sûr. Repartez d'où vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à la première intersection, celle avec le gros chêne qui a une branche tordue. De là, prenez le chemin de gauche, c'est-à-dire comme si vous aviez pris à droite la première fois, voyez ? Bon, et ensuite vous allez tout droit et vous vous débrouillez pour garder l'Arbre des Fêtes en contrebas sur votre gauche. C'est une porte verte, vous devriez pas pouvoir la rater, il y a des lanternes.

Le Nain hocha lentement la tête, assimilant la tirade d'explications, et remercia le Hobbit avant de faire demi-tour.

Les directives lui avaient semblé claires, mais arrivé au gros chêne, il pinça les lèvres, dépité et agacé : deux chemins s'offraient à lui, partant vers la gauche, et le Hobbit n'avait pas précisé lequel était le bon. Dans le doute, Thorin choisit celui se trouvant le plus à gauche – ou le plus à droite, s'il se plaçait dans le sens où il était arrivé.

Effectivement, il ne tarda pas à apercevoir un arbre immense décoré de lumignons, planté en bas d'une pente douce, au milieu d'une grande pelouse plongée dans l'obscurité. Il suivit donc le chemin, confiant, mais fronça les sourcils lorsque le sentier vira sans crier gare, le faisant passer derrière une butte qui cacha l'Arbre des Fêtes à sa vue. Thorin soupira bruyamment par le nez, et maugréa contre les Hobbits incapables d'indiquer un chemin – ou de fixer leurs panneaux correctement.

Ne voyant aucune porte verte à proximité, le Nain se résigna à rebrousser chemin une fois de plus, en grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il dirait à Gandalf ce qu'il pensait de ses « endroits faciles à trouver ».

Revenu au chêne à la branche tordue, Thorin emprunta le dernier chemin possible. Il souffla de soulagement quelques minutes plus tard, en apercevant un groupe de poneys attachés à une barrière.

Et soudain, il ralentit, son impatience se teintant d'appréhension. Un éclair de doute lui fit considérer les risques qu'il prenait – et qu'il faisait prendre à ses compagnons – en se lançant dans cette aventure. Pour la première fois depuis que le Magicien avait fait irruption chez Gallerna, il pesa réellement le pour et le contre.

L'air frais de la nuit tombée le fit frissonner malgré ses fourrures, et il entrevit les catastrophes que pourrait entraîner sa quête. Destruction, mort, chaos – une répétition de l'attaque de Smaug, quatre-vingts ans plus tôt... Le Nain déglutit, refusant d'envisager un nouvel exil, ou pire.

Les tripes nouées, il mit pied à terre, retardant son arrivée auprès des montures de ses compagnons, se sentant tétanisé. Il se força à relever les yeux, qu'il avait baissés sur ses bottes, et observa les poneys tranquillement rangés le long de la clôture. Puis son regard suivit le petit escalier dallé de pierres plates, jusqu'à une grande porte ronde surmontée d'une lanterne.

La flamme protégée par le capuchon de verre et de métal ouvragé dansait faiblement, éclat orangé sous le ciel d'encre. La lueur changeante apaisa étrangement le Nain, et il expira profondément, chassant la panique qui avait bien failli le submerger. Un peu rasséréné, il attache sa monture avec les autres, et poussa le portillon.

Il faisait le bon choix. Si cette aventure avait été pure folie, Gandalf ne l'y aurait pas poussé et ses compagnons n'auraient pas accepté aussi facilement. Et quoi qu'il en soit, Erebor en valait la peine, en valait tous les dangers. Smaug était un usurpateur, et il était temps pour lui de payer.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la rune bleutée qui luisait faiblement, gravée sur la porte. La peinture, d'un joli vert vif, était visiblement récente ; mais sous le gros bouton de cuivre jaune, elle avait été raclée par celui qui avait laissé la marque – qui n'était autre que la signature de Gandalf lui-même.

Il était arrivé. La prise de conscience le frappa de plein fouet, faisant s'évaporer ses dernières craintes, et il éleva le poing pour frapper à la porte. De l'intérieur provenait un joyeux brouhaha, étouffé par l'épais panneau de bois. Les voix se mêlaient aux rires, aux bruits de vaisselle et aux pas lourds des Nains bottés de fer.

Cœur battant, Thorin jeta un dernier regard au ciel étoilé, et se décida. Il frappa trois grands coups sur la porte.

A l'intérieur, le silence se fit.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est la fin... et le début de l'aventure que l'on connait tous.**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu de bout en bout, surtout à toi, Adraën, à qui elle était destinée. J'espère que tu pardonneras ma lenteur et que tu auras passé un moment agréable à la lire.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma fabuleuse bêta Nalou, qui comme d'habitude a suivi ma progression avec attention, me mettant les coups de pieds au cul nécessaires pour que j'avance (sans elle, j'en serais encore trois chapitres en arrière... :3 ) !**

 **Également, merci à Adraën, Sanashiya, Mégara, Adalas et Nauss pour toutes vos reviews fantastiques ! Vous avez été une source de motivation INÉGALABLE, surtout pendant les moments de doute (et Mahal sait que j'en ai eu). Cette fic a été très difficile à écrire pour moi, je ne sais pas si c'est le changement de fandom ou autre chose, mais ça n'a pas été de la tarte ! En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à arriver au bout, et d'avoir eu tant de retours positifs de votre part !**

 **Merci aussi à mes lecteurs silencieux, pour vos favs, follows ou simplement votre passage ici. J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment.**

 **N'hésitez jamais à laisser un petit mot : ça fait toujours incroyablement plaisir, et maintenant que je n'ai plus de fic en cours, je vais pouvoir rester à jour dans mes réponses ;)**

 **Merci encore et à bientôt sur un fandom ou un autre !**

 **Flo'w**


End file.
